Friendzone
by Sieghart JF
Summary: Y pensar que yo me iba a enamorar de ti... a tan solo poco de conocerte me agradaste, me gustaste y me enamoré. No lo sé no me preguntes, simplemente pasó. Aquel día que te vi llorando simplemente lo supe, te amo y quiero protegerte, si tan solo tu te decidieras, si tan solo yo lo hiciera. Por favor, decide y dejemos esta fría y dolorosa "Zona de amigos"
1. Prólogo

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**FRIENDZONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cafetera sonó anunciando que el café ya estaba listo, con pereza fue y apago el aparato, sacó una taza de la alacena y se sirvió de aquel liquido oscuro. Dio un sorbo y vio como el pequeño que se encontraba sentado a la mesa de la cocina hacia un gesto de asco.

- ¿ Porqué te gusta tanto el café papá? si sabe a guacala- dijo el pequeño rubio de ojos azules haciendo un gesto cómico.

El hombre sonrió y se acerco a la mesa para también sentarse - No lo se, es solo para mantenerme despierto - dijo revolviendo los cabellos del niño - Mejor termínate tu cereal -

El niño obedeció - ¿Cuando volverá mamá? - preguntó.

- Dijo que en dos semanas - contestó su padre con simpleza mientras que leía su periódico.

El pequeño continuo comiendo su cereal y al cabo de unos minutos terminó - ¿La extrañas? - dijo de repente.

- ¿Uh? -

- Que si extrañas a mamá -

- Por supuesto, pero trabajo es trabajo -

El niño sonrió de lado - ¿Amas a mamá, papá? - el hombre miro a su hijo.

- Si y mucho -

- ¿De aquí a la luna? - insistió el pequeño.

El señor suspiró - De aquí a la galaxia de andrómeda, oye Haru ¿no crees que ya son demasiadas preguntas por esta mañana? -

El niño se encogió de hombros - Siempre estas trabajando y nunca platicamos -

El hombre trago saliva y sonrió nerviosamente - Tienes razón, lo siento hijo - el pequeño le sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿Papá puedo hacerte otra pregunta? -

- Dime... -

- ¿Mamá es la única mujer a la que has amado? -

El señor se tenso por un momento, _¿que tipo de pregunta era esa?, _se sorprendió el no esperaba ese tipo de cuestión de parte de su hijo de 10 años.

- Eh... ¿porque me preguntas eso hijo? -

- Curiosidad - dijo el niño con desdén.

El hombre suspiro - Bueno... - se quedo un poco pensativo - Si hubo alguien más aparte de tu mamá... y es algo que nunca se lo he contado a ella... -

- ¿Porqué no? -

- Digamos que es algo que a una mujer no se le puede decir a la ligera... -

- ¿Y mi si me dirás? - pregunto el niño con ternura.

El hombre rió - Esta bien... pero será un secreto entre tú y yo ¿vale? -

- Vale - contestó el pequeño sonriente.

- Cuando estaba en tercer grado de preparatoria la conocí... en esas fechas tu madre y yo solo eramos amigos, y ella... solo era una conocida...- la mente del hombre divago hacia 15 años atrás, años donde el era un simple chico que solía ir a fiestas con todos sus amigos, divertirse y pasarla bien con cualquier chica... eso hasta que de alguna manera se enamoro de ella... de una chica que hacia que su corazón se acelerará y la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza... de la chica linda y dulce, llorona y enamoradiza... la que hizo que Haruka Tenoh se volviera un estúpido con tan solo verla pasar... la novia de su mejor amigo... Serena Tsukino.

* * *

_**::Notas::**_

Hola este es mi primer fic :) espero lo lean y les guste y de ser así les agradecería que dejaran un review para saber que opinan al respecto.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**FRIENDZONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preparatoria Mugen**

**_15 años atrás._  
**

Un joven de unos 17 años cabello rubio cenizo, alto y de complexión atlética, caminaba con lentitud por los pasillos de la preparatoria. Cruzó por la explanada delante del gran edificio donde se encontraba la dirección y caminó directo a una jardinera, donde se encontraba un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y de ojos zafiro y otro chico de cabello plateado también amarrado en una coleta y de ojos verdes.

- ¿que hay? - saludó el rubio sentándose en la banca de la jardinera.

- ¿porque tan temprano Haru? - dijo el moreno.

- tu siempre llegas tarde - dijo el peliplateado en tono burlón.

- En este semestre me propuse llegar temprano - dijo Haruka encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y yo buenas calificaciones - dijo el moreno con sarcasmo.

- ja ja ja, deberías decirlo enserio Seiya, tu promedio es deprimente - dijo el rubio con tono duro, Seiya resopló.

- Mejor dinos como te fue en Inglatera - preguntó Yaten, Seiya miro a Haruka con curiosidad.

- Aburrido... estuve en la oficina con mi padre todo el tiempo - dijo con simpleza el rubio.

- El viejo Kazuo debería entender que su hijo no quiere ser empresario sino un famoso corredor de formula 1 - dijo Seiya suspirando un con una sonrisa de lado, Yaten asintió pero vieron como Haruka se quedaba serio y pensativo.

- Déjame ver tu horario Haru - pidió Yaten, el rubio le dio una hoja.

- Cálculo integral y diferencial... Administración... Economía... Estadística... Informática... Filosofía... Literatura... Psicología... Latín... Inglés ¿que carajos? - dijo Seiya con cara de asco al ver las materias de su amigo rubio.

- Estamos juntos en Economía - dijo Yaten, Haruka sonrió.

- ¿Tú también primo? - dijo el moreno con cara de terror.

- No todos tenemos padres que son dueños de una disquera - dijo el rubio mientras le quitaba la hoja de su horario- Me voy no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase, nos vemos en Economía Yaten - el aludido asintió.

Seiya se cruzó de brazos - Eso solo me confirma que Haru ya se ha resignado a seguir con los negocios de su padre -

Yaten se levanto de donde estaba sentado y tomó su mochila - Es hijo único y alguien tiene que hacerse cargo, en fin yo también me voy a mi clase nos vemos en el primer receso - y se fue dejando al moreno solo.

- Que mier... no tengo ninguna asignatura junto con ellos - Seiya resopló con molestia.

- Seiya...-

El aludido volteo - Oh, Hola Mich - dijo sonriendo a la chica de cabello aguamarina risado y ojos azules.

La chica sonrió y se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Ya llegó Haru? - pregunto la aguamarina, el moreno asintió.

- Si llego temprano... aunque no lo creas - dijo divertido al ver como la chica alzaba una ceja. - Se acaba de ir a su clase, creo que era psicología -

- Ya veo, ¿no sabes que que edificio? -

- No, no lo recuerdo. Por cierto déjame ver tu horario - la chica le dio una hoja parecida a la de Haruka.

Después de ver la hoja detenidamente el moreno suspiro - Ninguna clase juntos - dijo el chico derrotado entregándole la hoja.

- Que mala suerte -

- Pero si mal no recuerdo, creo que tienes filosofía junto con Haru - dijo Seiya sonriendo.

- ¿De verdad? -

El moreno asintió. -Lo mejor será que ya nos vayamos a clase, sino llegaremos tarde - Michiru asintió.

- Nos vemos después - dijo la aguamarina y ambos chicos tomaron direcciones diferentes.

**...**

Haruka subía por las escaleras del edificio en donde se encontraba su salón, caminaba a prisa pues no quería llegar tarde a su primera clase en su primer día. Busco el número del salón y notó que era al final del pasillo. Dedujo que el profesor aún no llegaba al ver a un chico fuera del salón.

- Disculpa ¿aún no llega la profesora? - pregunto al chico que estaba muy entretenido con su celular.

- No aún no... oh hola Haru - el aludido lo miro detenidamente y sonrió.

- Vaya Zafiro no te había reconocido -

- Jaja creo que las vacaciones me cambiaron mucho - dijo - Así que estamos juntos en Psicología, que bien -

- Si, pensé que estaría solo - dijo el rubio - hay que entrar -

El chico asintió.

Entraron y ya casi no había lugares vacíos, había dos hasta enfrente. Los dos se miraron y con resignación fueron y tomaron esos lugares. Comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales, hasta que después de unos minutos la profesora llegó.

Era una mujer de piel bronceada, cabello largo de color negro con toques verdes y unos ojos rubíes. Todos los hombres se quedaron con la boca abierta.

_¿Esa es la profesora? _se pregunto el rubio, la mujer se veía bastante joven y tenía que admitir que era bastante hermosa.

- Buenos días - saludo, todos contestaron al saludo. _Su voz es jodidamente sexy._

- Me gustaría que dejaran de mirarme así... - dijo la mujer divertida - yo seré su profesora de Psicología, aunque no lo crean - todos asintieron.

-Bien como ninguno me conoce y yo a ustedes tampoco, me presentaré y ustedes también lo harán, así pod...- la profesora fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta y una chica rubia de ojos azules se asomó. Haruka no pudo evitar voltear.

- Disculpe profesora podemos pasar - preguntó la chica con timidez, al notar como todos la miraban. La profesora suspiró.

- Solo por ser el primer día... ya que pondré algunas reglas... pasen...-

La rubia entro y detrás de ella venía otra chica que también era rubia, solo que más bajita y venía peinada de dos coletas.

- Hola Zafiro, hola Haru - saludo la rubia.

- Hola Mina - contesto Zafiro sonriendo, el rubio solo se limito a asentir.

La profesora espero a que las dos chicas tomaran asiento - Como iba diciendo, cada uno de ustedes se presentará para que yo los conozca y sus compañeros también lo hagan, me dirán su nombre, su edad, lo que les gusta, lo que no y sus pasatiempos, y su meta o sueño, cosas así, ¿de acuerdo? - todos asintieron. - Bien yo empiezo, mi nombre es Setsuna Meioh, mi edad no la diré, soy una nueva profesora, y soy egresada de esta preparatoria así como también de la Universidad del Mugen, me gustan los alumnos que son aplicados, y me disgustan los payasos de clase, pasatiempos... creo que ninguno, mi sueño... no tengo idea - todos se miraron entre sí - Bien ahora tú - dijo señalando a Haruka, el chico resoplo con fastidio.

- Mi nombre es Haruka... -

- Ponte de pie - pidió la profesora, el rubio obedeció.

- Mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh - todas la chicas suspiraron, excepto la rubia de coletas - tengo 17 años, me gustan las carreras de autos y me disgustan muchas cosas, mi pasatiempo... supongo que estar en el club de atletismo... y para ser sincero... no tengo ninguna meta o sueño en la vida - el chico se sentó y la profesora asintió.

-Eh bien... continuemos...-

- Mi nombre es Zafiro Black, tengo 17 años, me gusta el basquetbol, y no me gusta el soccer, mi pasatiempo es jugar basquetbol... mi meta en la vida es ser un excelente psicólogo -

Así continuaron los alumnos hasta que les toco a las dos chicas rubia.

- Mi nombre es Minako Aino, tengo 17 años, me gustan muchas cosas, no me gustan los insectos, mi pasatiempo es bailar y cantar, y también practicar voleibol, mi meta en la vida es ser una famosa actriz y cantante jajaja - Haruka miró a Mina sonriendo y la chica correspondió un poco sonrojada. La profesora suspiro.

- Bien por último...-

- Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 17 años, me gustan los dulces en especial el chocolate, los videojuegos, los cómics y divertirme con mis amigas, no me gusta... eh no sé - rió nerviosamente _("no sé porque tengo la ligera impresión de que iba a decir que no le gustaba la tarea", pensó Haruka y rió mentalmente) _- creo que no tengo ningún pasatiempo... y mi meta en la vida... no... no sé...- Haruka la miró y pudo ver en sus ojos... _Soledad, tristeza._

- Muy bien ahora que ya todos nos presentamos es momento de que hablemos acerca del curso - todos sacaron un cuaderno para tomar apunte.

- La calificación se dividirá en porcentajes, los cuales se repartirán entre las tareas, las exposiciones y los dos exámenes - dijo la profesora mientras escribía en su Laptop - Me gustaría que alguno de ustedes se hiciera cargo de mandarles por email estos datos junto con el programa que llevaremos durante el curso - Serena levanto la mano - Gracias Serena, pasa un cuaderno para que tus compañeros anoten su dirección de correo electrónico -

Y así se hizo - Bien la hora ya casi termina así que les diré la tarea que me tienen que entregar para este miércoles... quiero que investiguen, que es la psicología y que estudia...- todos anotaron - Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos la siguiente clase - dijo la profesora a modo de despedida. Todos empezaron a salir del salón.

- Nos vemos Haru, Zafiro - se despidió Mina y Serena solo sonrió.

Zafiro y Haruka empezaron a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

- Oye Haru, ¿te sigue gustando Mina? - pregunto el moreno

- Eh... no ya no ¿porqué? -

- Por nada en especial, solo que noté que la mirabas a cada rato jajaja además entre ustedes hubo algo y bueno...-

- Pues no, además lo único que hubo entre ella y yo solo fueron besos. Ahora ella tiene novio -

- Si, el odioso de Malachite -

El rubio asintió.

Ya estaban por bajar las escaleras cuando Haruka vio como una chica muy conocida para él venía subiendo

- Michiru...-

- Hola Haru - saludo la chica y se quedaron parados en el descanso de la escalera. Zafiro carraspeó.

- Bueno yo me tengo que ir no quiero llegar tarde a mi otra clase, nos vemos Haru, hasta luego Michiru -

- Vale - respondió el rubio.

- Creo que se sintió ignorado - dijo Michiru apenada, Haruka asintió.

- Si bueno, ¿tienes clase en este edificio? - preguntó el chico.

- En realidad vine por ti - respondió la chica sonriendo, Haruka levantó una ceja.

- ¿Así? y ¿como sabías que estaba aquí? -

- Me encontré a Yaten y el me dijo, el no es tan distraído como Seiya -

- Ya veo jaja, y ¿que clase tienes ahora? -

- Filosofía... y según me dijo Yaten estamos juntos...-

- ¿Enserio? eso si es suerte - dijo Haruka con una sonrisa coqueta que fue correspondida por la aguamarina.

- Si, que suerte tienes Haru...- contesto la chica - Lo mejor será irnos ya, no quiero llegar tarde - Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka y se fueron caminando juntos hacia el salón donde les tocaba filosofía.

Mientras caminaban empezaron a platicar acerca de sus vacaciones, y a diferencia de con los chicos la platica se volvió amena. Eso era algo que a Haruka le gustaba y en parte le incomodaba, que con Michiru las palabras fluían más, con ella podía platicar mejor. A ella si le podía contar cosas que de alguna manera eran personales.

Llegaron al salón donde tendrían su clase, el profesor aún no llegaba y tampoco muchos de sus compañeros, se sentaron en unas bancas no muy lejos del profesor y siguieron platicando.

- Y, ¿ya le dijiste a tú padre? -

- Así es, y ya deberías imaginar lo que me respondió - dijo Haruka suspirando y recargando más su espalda en el respaldo del pupitre.

Michiru sintió pena por Haruka y en modo de apoyo tomo su mano, el rubio sintió escalofríos, los cuales ignoró.

- Realmente ya no me importa mucho ¿sabes? - dijo el chico mirando a la aguamarina.

- Pero Haru... -

- Pero nada, ya me decidí. No quiero dejar solo a mi padre, él no vivirá para siempre y yo tengo que hacerme cargo de todos los frutos que él se ha esforzado en obtener. Es mi deber como su único hijo - Haruka le sonrió a Michiru y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aún así pudo ver en sus ojos tristeza.

Si Haruka se sentía triste y de algún modo frustrado, pero no solo, porque tenía a Michiru a su lado. No se sentía solo, no como lo vio en ella. En Serena, que a simple vista parecía feliz y despreocupada, pero Haruka se dio cuenta que sus ojos no reflejaban lo mismo.

_"Ella se siente sola... ¿porqué?... porque... porque me... preocupa, no es mi amiga, ni siquiera la conozco o le hablo... no sé... pero realmente esa tristeza y soledad que transmitía... me preocupó"_

* * *

_**::Notas::**_

Hola espero les haya gustado el capitulo y de ser así les agradecería que dejaran un review para saber que opinan al respecto.

Aclaro, en mi fanfic Haruka será hombre, espero no se molesten por eso, yo amo a Haru jejeje pero no sé en mi mente Haruka siempre fue hombre ._. de algún modo.

Agradezco sus reviews. Eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**FRIENDZONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El primer descanso era de 10 minutos y este la mayoría de los alumnos lo aprovechaban para terminar un trabajo o simplemente para descansar y tomar un café. El segundo duraba 20 minutos, tiempo que era aprovechado por los alumnos y por supuesto profesores para almorzar. Y así precisamente lo aprovechaban, Haruka y compañía.

- Haru ¿tú no comerás? - preguntó Michiru al ver que el rubio yacía sentado con el celular en sus manos.

- No tengo hambre - dijo con simpleza mientras jugaba con su celular.

Michiru dio un pequeño suspiro, y le quitó el celular al chico.

- ¡Ey! iba ganando - dijo el rubio tratando de agarrar el aparato, pero Michiru fue rápida y se lo guardó en la bolsa de su falda.

- Primero comes y después juegas - dijo la chica seria mientras con el tenedor tomaba un pedazo de melón y de una manera muy maternal le daba de comer a su amigo.

Haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y más al ver como Yaten y Seiya se burlaban de él. El peliplata con una mirada y sonrisa pícara y el moreno dando besos al aire.

- Michiru yo...-

- Come - la chica siguió dando de comer al rubio. Ignorando las burlas de Yaten y Seiya. Le dio un golpe en la mano a Haruka cuando este les hizo una ceña obscena.

- Hola chicos - saludo una chica de cabello negro y ojos violeta.

- Hola Rei - saludo la aguamarina aún con su labor. Y los chicos simplemente saludaron con la cabeza.

Rei sonrio al ver como Michiru le daba de comer a su amigo rubio.

- Que lindos se ven - dijo con una voz melosa. Haruka la miró feo.

Seiya y Yaten comenzaron a reír. - Vamos Haru están para foto - comento Yaten mientras sacaba su celular.

- No te atrevas - amenazó el rubio.

- ¡Sonrían! - dijo Seiya quien, con rapidez tomo la foto, antes de que Haruka o Michiru pudieran decir algo.

- ¡Oye! - gritó Haruka quién se acerco a Seiya para quitarle el celular. Pero Rei lo tomo primero.

- Awww mira Mich se ven taaan lindos - dijo la morena enseñándole la foto a la aguamarina, quien solo se limito a sonreír.

- Borra esa foto Rei - exigió el rubio volviendo a sentarse junto con Michiru.

- ¿Porqué? si...-

- Hola Michiru - saludo un chico de cabello plateado y alto.

- Ah... hola Diamante - sonrió la aguamarina al chico. Haruka puso cara seria y tomo un pedazo de fruta que mordió fuerte.

- Hola chicos - saludo en general, aunque ignorando al rubio. - Mich ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja...? -

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos y Haruka sin poderlo evitar se atraganto al escuchar aquello y comenzó a toser descontroladamente.

- ¡Haru! - Michiru preocupada comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda del chico.

- Ya.. ya estoy ... bien - respondió el chico más calmado y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

- Ah... ¿entonces? a menos de que ya tengas pareja... - habló nuevamente Diamante un poco mosqueado.

- No... no tengo, seré tú pareja - Haruka y los demás contuvieron la respiración - y supongo que ya debemos escoger un tema para la TAREA DE BIOLOGÍA - enfatizo. Diamante asintió.

- Si, y descuida seré un buen compañero para el trabajo - sonrió con galantería - Bueno me voy te veré luego - el chico se acercó a la aguamarina para darle un beso en la mejilla y se retiró de ahí.

- Vaya, así que Diamante es compañero tuyo en biología - dijo Rei solo por hacer platica, y para fastidiar a Haruka quien se veía molesto.

Michiru asintió - Es un buen chico, además de que es bastante responsable por eso acepté -

Rei sonrió con malicia y Yaten y Seiya la imitaron - Vamos Mich también tienes que admitir que es muy GUAPO - la sonrisa de la pelinegra creció al ver la cara de molestia del rubio.

- Si, supongo - contesto Michiru con simpleza y tomo un poco de agua.

- Puede que terminen siendo novios...-

Haruka se paro de su lugar, tomando sus cosas. Michiru lo miró extrañada.

- ¿A donde vas Haru? - preguntó la aguamarina.

- A mi clase - dijo el chico sin voltearla a ver y se fue. Rei y los chicos negaron con la cabeza mientras Michiru un poco preocupada veía como se alejaba el rubio.

_- Celos... ¿dónde? - _pensó para sí la pelinegra.

**...**

No entendía esa actitud.

El rubio caminaba a paso rápido y fuerte, y por alguna extraña razón se sentía molesto. Bueno, Diamante nunca le había caído bien, y que le hablara a Michiru, SU MEJOR AMIGA, le cabreaba. Si eso debía ser, como no.

- Y luego la estúpida de Rei con sus estúpidos comentarios... - bufó con molestia. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que al doblar la esquina de uno de los edificios choco con alguien.

Al hacer contacto con aquella persona, no pudo evitar aspirar aquel aroma tan delicioso _Rosas... _

La persona yacía en el suelo tirada y Haruka levanto la mirada. Lo primero que vio, fueron esos peculiares chongos rubios. Sonrío.

- Lo siento venía distraído - dijo el chico ayudando a la rubia a recoger sus libros.

- No importa, gracias - dijo la chica sintiéndose un poco torpe, pues no pudo evitar hacer contacto visual con el chico rubio, y los libros se le resbalaron de las manos ¿_Porque estoy tan nerviosa?_

El chico le dio la mano a la rubia para que se parara y le entrego una libreta - Ten, y en verdad lo siento... Serena - la chica sonrió.

- No te preocupes - dijo amable. Guardó sus cosas en su mochila - Bueno, nos vemos - se despidió la rubia de coletas. Haruka asintió.

Extrañamente Haruka caminaba detrás de Serena. La chica lo notó y volteó. - ¿Porqué me sigues? -

- No te estoy siguiendo yo voy a mi clase - dijo un despreocupado Haruka con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Serena siguió con su andar, pero de igual manera Haruka aún seguía caminando detrás de ella. La chica entro al pasillo de uno de los edificios y vio que el rubio también lo hacía.

_Parece como si me estuviera acosando_

Pronto llegó a su salón. Serena vio con recelo al rubio.

- ¿Y decías que no me seguías? -

- No... en este salón es mi clase - dijo el chico con una sonrisa de lado. - Parece que seremos compañeros - dijo con galantería.

Serena por un momento sintió como sus mejillas le ardían pero supo disimularlo bien para que el chico no la viera.

Haruka como todo un caballero dejó entrar primero a la chica, luego lo hizo él. Serena se sentó en la primera fila, al frente y el rubio tomó asiento detrás de ella.

- Parece que me estarás siguiendo todo el tiempo - dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.

- No... yo quería sentarme en donde tú estas pero me ganaste - dijo Haruka encogiéndose de hombros. La chica suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Si, claro -

- Así que, ¿no te gusta la tarea? - dijo con tono burlón el rubio. Serena se sonrojo.

- ¿Cómo...? - la chica volteó a ver a Haruka con cara sorprendida.

- Era obvio - dijo el chico con una sonrisa de lado - Y para ser sincero la profesora también se dio cuenta -

Serena contuvo la respiración - ¿De verdad? no debí ser tan obvia - dijo y comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras con una mano se rascaba la nuca.

Haruka sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, se veía tan linda.

- ¡Haruka! ¿qué haces aquí? - se escuchó desde la puerta la voz de su molesta amiga morena.

- Aquí tengo clase - dijo el rubio exhibiendo lo obvio.

- Vaya así que estaremos juntos ¡genial! - dijo la chica entrando, percatándose de la rubia a quien le dedico una mirada de desprecio que Haruka no comprendió.

Serena solo la ignoró.

- Serena amiga - dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules entrando al salón - Seremos compañeros - dijo sonriente.

- ¡Andrew! - dijo Serena sonriendo y se levanto de su asiento. Así el chico pudo abrazarla.

Haruka frunció el ceño.

- Hola Haru - saludo el chico.

- Que hay Andrew -

- Me alegra saber que no estaré solo en esta clase - dijo el rubio ojiazul sentándose a lado de Serena. Rei se sentó a lado de Haruka.

Andrew y Serena comenzaron a platicar. Y Rei comenzó a hacerle platica al rubio que en realidad no le prestaba tanta atención a su morena amiga. No podía evitar mirar de reojo como la rubia sonreía o reía ante las ocurrencias del ojiazul.

_Espero que los rumores acerca de que es gay sean verdad. _Pensó Haruka.

- Por cierto Haru - habló la morena - ¿Porqué te fuiste tan rápido? - el chico la miró.

- No quería llegar tarde a clase - respondió y se recargo más en el asiento.

- Si como no, faltaban como 10 minutos y ¡mira! ni siquiera a llegado el profesor - Rei miró a Haruka y sonrió de lado - ¿No será que te molesto mi comentario acerca de Michiru y Diamante? -

- Tsk fue una estupidez lo que dijiste - dijo el chico molesto - Sabes que Diamante me cae mal, además Michiru no se fijaría en alguien como él - la voz de Haruka sonó con mucha seguridad.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes? -

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un señor ya mayor con cara de pocos amigos, era el profesor.

- Ya, guarden silencio. La clase esta por comenzar - dijo cerrando la puerta - Ya nadie entra después de mi. Así que sean puntuales - dijo con un tono de voz irritado.

- Pide que lleguemos temprano y el llega casi media hora tarde - susurró Haruka a Rei la cual tuvo que suprimir una risa.

- Dije que guardaran silencio - dijo el profesor molesto. Sacó unos marcadores de su portafolio y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.

**...**

- No puedo creer que siendo el primer día de clase nos haya dejando tanta tarea y lo peor que la próxima clase haya examen - decía Rei ya fuera del salón de clases. Andrew asintió.

- Y ni siquiera se presentó o algo - dijo el rubio ojiazul. - Bueno yo me tengo que ir nos vemos luego - se despidió de beso en la mejilla de Rei y un saludo de mano con Haruka.

- Me voy contigo Drew - dijo Serena - Nos vemos Haruka - se despidió del chico e ignoró a la morena. Andrew tomó de la mano a la rubia y se fueron de ahí dejando solos a Rei y Haruka.

- Ay si, me voy contigo Drew - Rei imitó la voz de Serena. Haruka la miró.

- ¿Te cae mal Serena? - cuestionó el chico, tenía la duda desde que estaban en clase. Porque las miradas de desprecio de su amiga hacia la rubia no pasaban desapercibidas para él.

- No, ¡como crees! si ella es mi BEST FRIEND - dijo la chica con ironía. El rubio levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

- Ok, ya entendí. Lo que no entiendo es el porque - Rei lo miro como si fuera un extraterrestre.

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? - dijo la chica - Haru ya deja las drogas que te están secando el cerebro - el rubio frunció el ceño.

- Yo pensé que se llevaban bien, digo, ella es amiga de Mina y tu también -

- Que me lleve bien con Mina no significa que me lleve bien con esa... - Rei suspiro molesta - Como sea, me voy nos vemos al rato - dijo la chica yéndose de ahí dejando a Haruka más confundido.

_Mujeres..._

**...**_  
_

Las horas de clase terminaron, ahora muchos alumnos se dirigían a sus casas o se quedaban un tiempo en el colegio. Haruka y Yaten ya habían salido de su clase de Economía y ahora se encontraban caminando directamente a la jardinera donde se encontrarían Seiya y los demás.

- Presiento que las clases de economía serán un suplicio - dijo Yaten con tono cansado - La profesora es tan aburrida -

Haruka suspiró - Ni que hacerle, tendremos que soportarlo-

Pronto llegaron a la jardinera y vieron que estaban ahí Seiya, Michiru, Rei, Esmeralda la prima de Zafiro y otro chico de cabello castaño y largo, Neflyte.

Todos se saludaron comenzaron una platica de cosas triviales.

- Michiru - Haruka se acercó a la chica - ¿Podrías darme mi celular? - la aguamarina le sonrió.

- Si lo siento, toma - dijo dándole el aparato al rubio.

- ¡Oye Haruka! - gritó un chico de cabello rojo -El entrenador Kumada quiere vernos - Haruka lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Acaso va haber entrenamiento? - preguntó el rubio.

- No sé, a mi me aviso Shun -

- Vale, nos vemos chicos ve voy con Rubeus - dijo Haruka tomando sus cosas yéndose con el pelirrojo - Te veré luego Mich - le dijo a la chica guiñándole un ojo. La chica asintió sonriente.

.

Haruka y el chico Rubeus llegaron a lo que era la pista de atletismo del colegio. El entrenador ya estaba con algunos chicos platicando. El rubio y su amigo se acercaron.

- Bien, como ya están todos aquí puedo comenzar - dijo el entrenador - Como saben, cada año se hace una competencia deportiva, entre los colegios de Tokio, hace un año se llevo a cabo en el Jubban, y quedamos en segundo lugar en competencia de atletismo...-

- Eso fue porque Haruka no compitió - interrumpió un chico al entrenador.

- Y por eso precisamente los cité - dijo el hombre con tono severo - Creo que ya es tiempo de que dejen de depender de Tenoh, se supone que todos entrenan al mismo nivel que él, por ello deben de ser igual de rápidos, y entonces ¿si él no compite, vamos a perder? me gustaría que pensaran ello, este año la sede será nuestro colegio y por supuesto debemos ganar. Tenoh es nuestra as bajo la manga, pero ustedes también son clave para ganar. Así que, quítense esa mentalidad de que "si no esta Tenoh, no podemos ganar" ¿ENTENDIDO? - todos los chicos quitaron un fuerte SI, Haruka suspiró.

- Bien, mañana empieza el entrenamiento. Vengan preparados por que los voy a hacer sufrir - todos los chicos comenzaron a despedirse. Y pronto en la pista, quedaron solamente Haruka y el entrenador.

- Buen discurso, creo que eso los alentó - comento el rubio sentándose en una banca. El entrenador hizo lo mismo.

- Si, tenía que. No quiero otro segundo lugar este año - contesto el hombre - Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día, hijo? -

Haruka sonrió levemente - Normal, aburrido, nada en especial -

- Veo que el viejo influyo en tu elección de asignaturas - dijo el entrenador suspirando - lamento que tú tengas que cargar con ese peso -

- No importa -

- Si yo no fuera el hermano renegado, estaría haciéndome cargo de los negocios familiares - soltó el hombre. El rubio lo miró de reojo.

- Eres la oveja negra de la familia tío - dijo divertido el chico - si yo fuera más rebelde me parecería más a ti, viejo -

- Pero si ya nos parecemos - contesto el hombre - los dos somos rubios, ojos verdes, amantes de la velocidad, mujeriegos...-

- Yo no soy mujeriego -

- Si, claro - el hombre sonrió - ¿Y que hay de todas tus conquistas? - dijo con sorna.

Haruka bufó - Ellas son las que me persiguen, yo no hago nada y no tomo a ninguna enserio -

- Eso es malo, porque cuando tu estés seriamente interesado en alguien, esa alguien no te tomará enserio -

Haruka se quedó pensativo - Ah, estas loco anciano - dijo el rubio con burla - Mejor me voy se hace tarde - tomó sus cosas y empezó a caminar.

- ¡Ya deberías dar el segundo paso con Kaioh! - grito el entrenador entre risas.

- ¡AAGH vete al diablo viejo! - grito molesto el rubio y un poco sonrojado.

Haruka a lo lejos pudo escuchar las carcajadas del entrenador.

**...**

El sonido constante del reloj de su recamara era lo único que se escuchaba. Acostado en su cama, yacía pensativo ante las palabras de su tío "_cuando tu estés seriamente interesado en alguien, esa alguien no te tomará enserio". _El chico suspiró.

- Dar el segundo paso con Michiru... que tontería ella es mi amiga y... aunque yo... y que tal si ella no... quedaría completamente en ridículo y no sé si soporte estar en la _Friendzone..._ además..._ - _por alguna extraña razón la imagen de cierta rubia de coletas se instaló en su mente. Sacudió su cabeza.

- Es una estupidez...- suspiró. Por instinto volteó a su escritorio, donde se encontraba su laptop encendida. Y vio que tenía un nuevo correo.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó al frente de su escritorio. - Usagi me ha mandado un mensaje - abrió el archivo - Ah es el programa de psicología -

- Joven Haruka - tocaron la puerta.

- Adelante, ¿qué pasa Rin? - preguntó el chico si dejar de ver la pantalla de la laptop.

- Su prima esta aquí - Haruka volteó.

- Ah dile que suba por favor - la señora asintió.

Al cabo de unos minutos, volvieron a tocar la puerta - Pasa Lita - dijo el chico aún sentado frente a su escritorio.

Una chica de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos verdes entró a la habitación - Hola primo, hoy no te vi en todo el día - dijo la chica con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el rubio.

- Cierto, ¿tan ocupada estuviste? - dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos. La chica se sentó en la cama.

- Un poco - sonrió - ¿que tal estuvieron tus clases? - el chico se encogió de hombros.

- Normales, aburridas, nada nuevo y ¿que tal a ti? -

- Igual... sabes Rei me dijo que están juntos en administración y también Andrew - dijo la chica que quién al mencionar al rubio ojiazul se sonrojó un poco. Haruka sonrió de lado.

- Así es... ¿tú no tienes ninguna clase con tu amorcito? - preguntó el chico refiriéndose a Andrew. Lita le lanzó una almohada que el rubio no pudo esquivar.

- Tonto, te burlas de mi porque tu si tienes clase con tu amorcito - dijo la chica con burla al ver como Haruka se sonrojaba levemente.

Lita sabía o mejor dicho sospechaba que al rubio le gustaba cierta chica de cabello aguamarina. A pesar de que el lo negaba su actitud hacia con ella siempre era diferente. Era su amiga cierto, pero se notaba a leguas que el la quería más que eso.

Además de que solo ella o la simple mención de su nombre hacía sonrojar al chico.

- No digas tonterías - dijo el chico molesto. Lita lo miró.

- ¿Hasta cuando lo vas a negar? - preguntó la chica. Haruka la ignoró y puso toda su atención en su laptop. Empezó a descargar el archivo que Serena le había mandado.

- Ahora me vas a ignorar - la castaña se acerco al chico. Alzó las cejas al ver el nombre del correo.

- Vaya así que Serena es compañera tuya...- Haruka volteo y miró a su prima.

- ¿Es tu amiga? - preguntó el chico.

- Claro tonto - Haruka se quedo callado un momento. - ¿Cómo no sabías? fuiste novio de su mejor amiga y _viceversa_... - el chico frunció el ceño.

- Si, bueno tengo una duda y espero tu puedas resolverla - dijo el chico.

- Dime...-

- Se supone que tu y Rei son amigas, y son amigas de Mina también, ella y tú son amigas de Serena...-

- Y Amy aja.. ¿y? -

- Entonces porque Rei... ¿se lleva mal con Serena? - no pudo evitarlo, tenía que preguntarlo.

Lita lo miró con una ceja levantada, la misma mirada que le dedico Rei al hacerle la misma pregunta.

- Haru... por favor es obvio... -

- No, para mi no es obvio -

- Vamos, todos los chicos se enteraron de ello, ella y Serena se llevaban bien hasta hace un año, pero ya sabes por una tontería terminaron peleadas y ahora se odian a morir, o por lo menos así lo hace Rei -

- ¿Una tontería? seguramente Serena no la invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños o un día llevaron el mismo vestido, ¡mujeres! - dijo el chico con ironía.

Lita lo miro feo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza - Enserio eres un tonto, no puedo creer que no sepas todo eso, ¡por Dios! ¡eres el mejor amigo de Seiya! - el rubio la miró extrañado.

- ¿Seiya que tiene que ver? - Lita de nueva cuenta lo golpeó - ¡Oye! -

- Enserio que los hombres son estúpidos - la chica suspiró - Si Rei y Serena se odian es por esa tontería llamada Seiya Kou, todos saben que Rei esta, o estaba enamorada de Seiya, pero el prefirió a Serena, y por eso la odia...-

- Entonces...- Haruka trago duro.

- Rei odia a Serena... por haberle quitado a Seiya... aunque ahora no es gran problema... ahora Sere simplemente es la ex...-

Haruka sudo frío, no entendía porque pero simplemente le sorprendió demasiado lo que le estaba diciendo Lita - Serena es la ex... novia de Seiya...-

* * *

_**::Notas::**_

Hola espero les haya gustado el capitulo y de ser así les agradecería que dejaran un review para saber que opinan al respecto.

Un dilema esta apunto de comenzar. Y en el siguiente capítulo este se va a notar aún más.

Agradezco sus reviews. Eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**FRIENDZONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Rei odia a Serena... por haberle quitado a Seiya... aunque ahora no es gran problema... ahora Sere simplemente es la ex...-

Haruka sudo frío, no entendía porque pero simplemente le sorprendió demasiado lo que le estaba diciendo Lita - Serena es la ex... novia de Seiya...-

- Si bueno ya sabes como es Seiya no toma a nadie enserio, lástima que Serena estaba muy enamorada de él - Haruka bajó la mirada.

- Vaya... así que era eso...- dijo el chico suspirando.

- Rei es un tanto rencorosa... y me parece que Sere ya simplemente la ignora -

- Ya lo creo... -

- De verdad no lo sabías - dijo Lita aún incrédula.

- No, ya sabes que _yo con las novias de mis amigos no me meto_... -

- Hombres... -

Haruka le sonrió a Lita encogiéndose de hombros.

Continuaron con su platica por algunas horas, hasta que la chica tuvo que irse. El rubio, agradecía tener una prima como Lita, ya que más que prima parecía su hermana.

**...**

_**Varias semanas después.**_

- Estoy satisfecha al saber que hasta ahora todos han entregado sus tareas y ninguno a faltado a clase - decía la profesora de psicología a sus alumnos.

_Eso es porque usted es jodidamente sensual... _pensó Haruka.

- En fin, a llegado el momento de que empiecen las exposiciones - todos los alumnos se miraron entre si - Así que necesito que hagan equipos de 4 -

- ¿Se pueden de 5? - dijo una chica.

- No, ya los conté y tienen que ser de 4 - contestó la mujer.

- ¿Seremos tú y yo, Haru? - preguntó Zafiro al chico.

- Claro - dijo el rubio chocando su puño con el moreno - Pero, aún faltan dos personas... -

- Que tal Serena y Mina - esa no fue una pregunta por parte del moreno, pues Haruka vio como el chico llamaba a las rubias.

- Ya esta el equipo - dijo un sonriente Mina, Serena suspiró.

- Cuando ya esten los equipos necesito que pase un representante de cada uno acá a mi escritorio - dijo la profesora.

- Yo voto por que vaya Serena - dijo el rubio sonriendo con sorna. La chica lo miró.

- ¿Yo porqué? -

- Apoyo a Haru - secundo Mina, Zafiro solo asintió.

- Anda ve - dijo el moreno. La chica fue refunfuñando. La profesora la miró con una sonrisa.

- A eso se le llama democracia - dijo la mujer divertida. Serena hizo una mueca que disimulaba ser una sonrisa.

Los demás representantes del resto de los equipos se acercaron - Bien, tomen un papelito, en ellos viene escrito un número el cual define el orden en el que van a exponer - los chicos tomaron cada uno un papel.

- Ay no, debí haber ido yo - dijo Mina con cara de horror. Haruka la miró con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Porqué lo dices? - preguntó Zafiro.

- Porque conociendo la suerte de Serena, seguro nos toca ser los primeros - dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.

El rubio resopló - No seas dramática, si nos toca ser primeros ya que - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Esperaron a la chica de chongitos, no logrando escuchar que les decía la profesora pues sus demás compañeros empezaron a platicar y hacer ruido. Después de unos minutos vieron como Serena iba con ellos con un gesto que no lograron descifrar. La chica se sentó en su lugar.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Haruka a Serena. La chica en respuesta solo le entregó un papel. El chico leyó lo escrito.

- Teoría humanista. Abraham Maslow. Pirámide de necesidades humanas - dijo el chico. Zafiro y Mina se miraron con confunsion.

- Ese es nuestro tema - dijo Serena - Somos los terceros en exponer - Mina suspiró aliviada.

- Menos mal que no somos los primeros -

- Como sea, lo mejor será que empecemos a buscar información desde ahorita - dijo Zafiro, Haruka asintió.

- Si, no quiero hacer eso a última hora - todos asintieron.

- Me encargaré de buscar en la biblioteca, si encuentro algo se los hago saber - dijo el moreno.

El resto de la clase paso con normalidad...

.

- Bueno, ya quedamos, si logro encontrar algo de información los busco ¿de acuerdo? - decía Zafiro, ya habiendo terminado la clase.

- Estaré entrenando, ahí búscame - dijo Haruka alejándose - Nos vemos - se despidió de sus compañeros para poder irse con Michiru que lo esperaba cerca de las escaleras. Serena vio como el rubio se alejaba. Mina chasqueó los dedos y vio a su amiga rubia con mirada interrogativa.

- Bueno pues, nos vemos luego - se despidió Zafiro de las chicas.

- Vamos Sere, no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase... - dijo Mina, Serena asintió un poco ausente.

**...**

- Mierda, espero el profesor aún no haya llegado - decía Haruka corriendo por los pasillos, su clase de administración ya había comenzado hacía 10 minutos - No debí quedarme platicando con Mich tanto tiempo - el chico corría esquivando personas, dobló la esquina y vio que afuera de su salón estaban Serena y su prima Lita. Dejó de correr.

- Haru - saludó la castaña - ¿Aquí tienes clase? -

- Así es... ¿aún no llega? - le preguntó el chico a Serena, esta negó.

- Así que son compañeros en 2 clases que bien - comento Lita con una sonrisa.

- Aunque parece que no le caigo bien a _Cabeza de Bombón... _- dijo Haruka, Serena frunció el ceño y sin decir nada se metió al salón. El rubio miró a Lita desconcertado.

- Pues creo que... estas en lo correcto - dijo la castaña seria, Haruka resopló - Ya me voy, nos vemos después - dijo la chica alejándose. Haruka entró al salón y se sentó junto a su amiga la morena. El profesor pronto llegó y la clase comenzó.

_¿En serio no le caigo bien a Serena? _se preguntaba Haruka, la rubia parecía algo distraída en la clase y hasta cierto punto molesta. Durante toda la clase Serena ignoró al rubio. _¡__Bah! y que me importa, ni siquiera es mi amiga..._

**...**

Las clases terminaron, muchos alumnos ya estaban en camino a sus hogares, y muchos o mejor dicho los que estaban en algún club deportivo tenían que quedarse a entrenar, como era el caso de Haruka.

- ¿Enserio me vas a acompañar a mi entrenamiento? - le decía un sonriente Haruka a Michiru, la chica asintió.

- La entrenadora tuvo un compromiso y nos dejó la tarde libre - dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa.

- Que suerte - contesto el chico mientras tomaba el portafolios de la chica y lo cargaba. Michiru se sujeto del brazo del chico y caminaron juntos hasta la pista de atletismo.

.

El entrenador estaba sentado en una banca revisando unos papeles. Haruka ya con su ropa de entrenamiento puesta se acercó a él.

- Llegas temprano Tenoh - dijo el hombre sin despegar la vista de sus papeles. Miró hacía las gradas y noto a la chica de cabello aguamarina - Y por lo visto bien acompañado - dijo con sorna. El rubio frunció el ceño.

- Como sea, iré a calentar - el entrenador asintió.

- Para que si ya tienes quien te caliente... - dijo el hombre en voz baja - ¡No quiero distracciones eh Tenoh! -

Haruka comenzó a calentar, estirando piernas y brazos. Mientras Michiru en las gradas sacaba un cuaderno y comenzaba a trazar en el...

.

- Bien aquí están los libros que encontré... por lo que leí viene mucha información que nos puede servir - le decía Zafiro a Serena y a Mina. Los tres estaban afuera de la biblioteca - Me quedaré con uno para leerlo, estos 2 quédenselos ustedes y resuman la información o llevenle uno a Haru, lo haría yo pero ya me tengo que ir - el chico guardo el libro y se despidió de las chicas. Serena hojeo uno de los libros. Vio como Mina tomaba sus cosas.

- Entrégale este a Haruka - dijo Serena a Mina, la chica negó.

- Lo siento Sere yo tengo que ir a entrenar, ve y entregaselo tú - la chica le guiño el ojo - ¡Nos vemos! - gritó la rubia, pues empezó a correr hacía la cancha de Voleibol.

- Pero... - La chica resopló y empezó a caminar en dirección a la pista de atletismo.

.

Haruka y sus compañeros seguían calentando. El rubio empezó a saltar para ejercitar más sus piernas. Sus compañeros lo imitaron.

- Sigan así, no paren - decía el entrenador a los chicos - Este año tenemos que ganar... vamos háganlo como lo esta haciendo Tenoh - Haruka ahora saltaba más alto, sus compañeros comenzaron a hacer los mismo.

De repente la atención del rubio se enfocó en cierta rubia de coletas que caminaba por las gradas. La chica se sentó y vio a la pista como entrenaban y logró divisar a Haruka, al hacerlo le saludo agitando la mano en el aire.

El rubio quizo hacer lo mismo pero, piso mal y terminó en el suelo. Sus compañeros se alarmaron, incluyendo a Michiru, al entrenador y a Serena que se veía asustada.

- Ey Tenoh ¿estas bien? ¿te lastimaste? - preguntó el hombre mientras ayudaba a levantar al rubio.

- S-si solo que pise mal - dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza.

- Si como no... Kaioh solo vino a distraerte - le dijo el entrenador al muchacho quien bufó con molestia.

- Bien ya sin distracciones... ahora quiero que le den 3 vueltas a la pista - todos obedecieron.

.

El celular de Michiru empezó a sonar y la chica por alguna razón tomo sus cosas y bajó de las gradas. Serena quien estaba sentada atrás de ella, la siguió con la mirada.

La aguamarina ya abajo de las gradas le hizo ceñas a su rubio amigo de que ya se tenía que ir. Haruka sin dejar de correr, se encogió de hombros y le hizo una ceña con la mano en señal de despedida. La aguamarina sonrió y se fue de la pista de atletismo.

- ¡Vamos chicos más rápido! - gritaba el entrenador un tanto desesperado, pero una idea se le cruzó por la mente y una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujo - ¡ALTO vengan acá! - todos se acercaron.

- Bien como veo que aún no toman enserio esto, tendré que poner alguna condición - dijo el hombre serio - Quiero ver, quien puede ser más rápido que Tenoh - todos los chicos se miraron confundidos - Será una carrera, todos participaran, el objetivo es simple... tienen que atrapar a Haruka - el aludido sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza - Si alguien logra hacerlo... elegirá un castigo para Tenoh - todos los se miraron entre si sonriendo.

- ¿Y si yo gano que? - preguntó el rubio.

- Obviamente tu escogerás un castigo para todos - dijo el entrenador. Haruka sonrió de manera maliciosa.

- Yo paso - dijo un chico con desinterés.

- ¿Qué pasa Jedite, no crees poder ganarme? - provocó Haruka al chico quien lo miró enojado. Todos sus compañeros lo miraron con burla.

- Te vas a arrepentir...-

- Si como no... -

- Vale ya... tomen posiciones en la linea de salida, Haruka tu ponte a 10 pasos de ellos - todos siguieron las indicaciones. El profesor tomó su silbato y se sentó en su banca, volteó a las gradas - Señorita -

- ¿Si...? - Serena se levantó de sus lugar.

- Usted será un testigo - dijo el hombre sonriendo, la chica asintió devolviendo la sonrisa y de manera sorpresiva para Haruka... Serena le guiño el ojo y levantó los pulgares en señal de apoyo. El rubio asintió y le sonrió. _Bien ese es un buen incentivo para lucirme... y ganar..._

- Preparados... listos... ¡FUERA! - hizo sonar el silbato y de inmediato Haruka comenzó a correr, los otros 19 chicos también, tratando de alcanzar al rubio quien a simple vista se veía que corría de manera tranquila.

- Vamos chicos, ¡Tenoh se esta burlando de ustedes! ¡CORRAN! - Jedite aceleró, al igual que Rubeus, Haruka los miró de reojo y aceleró el paso. El chico cruzó la linea de partida, dando la primera vuelta.

- Maldito Tenoh te atraparé - gritó Jedite a todo pulmón, el rubio se carcajeo.

El entrenador veía decepcionado como la mayoría ya daban muestras de cansancio, y comenzaban a correr más lento.

- Realmente es rápido - decía una sorprendida Serena al ver como Haruka corría velozmente sin mostrar algún rastro de cansancio, aquello le pareció simplemente maravilloso.

Jedite en un esfuerzo sobrehumano estiró su mano para atrapar al rubio que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros adelante, este se percato de ello y acelero un poco. Todos veían atentos, Jedite le estaba pisando los talones a Haruka.

Estaba apunto de atraparlo cuando, sin más el chico tropezó mientras todos los chicos incluyendo al entrenador y a Serena veían como el chico caía al suelo.

Haruka rió y por sexta vez, cruzó la línea de partida.

- Deberías asegurarte de amarraste bien las agujetas para la próxima... Jedite - dijo el rubio con burla. El mencionado lo miró con furia.

- Maldita sea estaba apunto de atraparte... - dijo con enojo y empujando a Haruka. Este lo miró con altanería.

- Bien es suficiente, ninguno pudo atrapar a Tenoh, así que asumirán el castigo que les imponga - todos los chicos tragaron duro. Haruka se frotó las manos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Veamos... - se quedo pensativo el rubio, después de unos segundos el chico chasqueó los dedos - ¡Ya sé! su castigo será que... - hizo una pausa para hacer suspenso - Mañana en el entrenamiento... corran en calzoncillos...-

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE?! -

El entrenador comenzó a carcajearse - Bueeeena -

- Eres un maldito pervertido Tenoh, tu solo quieres vernos en ropa interior - dijo Jedite molesto, Haruka sonrió de lado.

- Oh no querido amigo... no solo yo los veré también lo harán mis amigos y los de Serena... ¿verdad? - dijo volteando a las gradas, la chica asintió no muy convencida.

- Por supuesto señorita, tiene que traer a sus amigos - dijo el entrenador sonriendo.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a maldecir. Pronto la hora de entrenamiento termino.

.

- Joder en verdad eres cruel, ¡como puedes hacerle esto a tu amigo Haru! - decía Rubeus al rubio que reía ante el dramatismo exagerado del pelirrojo.

- Pues yo no te veía querer alcanzarme, así que atente a las consecuencias amigo mío -

El pelirrojo sonrió - Bueno ya que, si me van a ver traeré mi tanga de elefantito - Haruka se carcajeó.

- Haruka... - el mencionado volteó al reconocer la voz de Serena.

- Hola... - Rubeus codeó al chico y le guiño el ojo

- Yo me tengo que ir Haru, no vemos - se despidió el chico.

- ¿Te divertiste? - pregunto el rubio a Serena quien asintió sonriendo.

- Si, aunque eres muy malo -

- Bueeno, tenía que ponerles un castigo - el chico se encogió de hombros - A todo esto, ¿a que debo tu grata visita? - dijo Haruka con galantería.

Serena se sonrojó un poco - Eh bu-bueno es que, vine a dejarte... los libros que Zafiro encontró para la exposición - dijo la chica enseñandole los libros, Haruka los tomó y empezó a hojearlos.

- Ya veo, parece que tienen buena información -

La chica asintió.

- Creo que mi padre tiene dos libros que hablan de esto - dijo el chico - ¿Te parece si vamos y recopilamos la información? -

Serena lo miró confundida - ¿A tú casa? -

- Ajá, a menos de que no tengas tiempo - dijo él.

- No, es solo que... tú y yo...-

Haruka río - Oh vamos, no te voy a comer. Solo adelantaremos la exposición, tarea, nada más -

La rubia sonrió apenada e hizo un puchero - Esta bien, le avisaré a mi mamá -

La chica empezó a teclear en su celular para mandarle un mensaje de texto a su madre. Los dos chicos caminaron juntos hasta la salida del instituto. Para mala suerte, Haruka no había llevado su moto.

- Mi casa no esta muy lejos pero si quieres puedo pedir un taxi - dijo el chico con amabilidad. Serena lo miró y sonrió.

- No, me gusta caminar - dijo. El rubio asintió.

Caminaron alrededor de 15 minutos, pasando por el centro, minutos en los que no se habían dirigido la palabra instalándose entre ellos un silencio un poco incómodo. Pronto llegaron a un gran portón, la unidad residencial de Tokio. Serena miro asombrada las grandes mansiones que se encontraban allí. Llegaron a una gran reja blanca que tenía en medio un escudo extraño y la letra T. Sin duda, la 'casa' de Haruka era hermosa, grande de color hueso y ventanas enorme, tres pisos y enfrente una hermosa puerta de caoba. El zaguán se abrió y los dos chicos entraron al enorme jardín. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora de unos 45 años quien sonreía amable. A los ojos de Serena parecía ser la madre del rubio.

- Joven Haruka - _no, no lo era_ - Señorita... -

- Serena - completo la chica.

- Señorita Serena pasen -

- Gracias Rin, ella es una compañera - dijo el chico, la mujer asintió. Entraron a la mansión.

Por fuera la residencia era hermosa, pero por dentro era magnifica. La chica veía curiosa cada rincón de la casa que, estaba tapizada completamente de madera, un toque un tanto rustico pero hermoso.

Pasaron a la sala y el chico le pido a Serena que lo esperara ahí.

- No tardo iré a buscar los libros, siéntete como en tu casa - dijo Haruka guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo de tomar señorita? - preguntó amable la mujer.

- Agua, por favor - la señora asintió.

La chica siguió contemplando la sala, en la mesita de centro vio una portarretratos. La tomó y contempló a las tres personas que estaban en la foto. Una familia, los padres de Haruka y él cuando tenía 6 años.

- Se parece mucho a su madre - comento Rin quien venía llegando con una jarra de agua de frutas.

Serena asintió y dejó la foto en su lugar

- Claro que tiene el carácter de su padre - La chica sonrió. Miró a la mujer que dejaba la jarra de agua en la mesa y contemplaba de lejos la foto. Con un semblante de, tristeza...

- No encontré los libros - llego Haruka a la sala con su laptop en manos. - Gracias por el agua Rin - la mujer asintió.

- Bueno, entonces recopilemos la información de estos libros -

- Pues si ya que - dijo el chico - Tal vez si buscamos en internet encontremos más información -

Serena comenzó a leer un libro y subrayar lo más importante. Mientras Haruka hacía lo mismo con el otro.

El rubio miró a Serena quien parecía entretenida leyendo. Quería preguntarle algo, pero no se atrevía. La rubia sintió la intensa mirada del chico y volteó.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella.

- Eh... nada... -

La chica suspiró y siguió leyendo.

- Cabeza de bombón... - dijo el chico de pronto

Serena cerró el libro - No me digas así...- masculló.

Haruka la miró - ¿Porqué? suena lindo, te queda... - dijo con sorna.

La rubia frunció los labios - Me tengo que ir - dijo levantándose, el chico hizo lo mismo.

- No espera ¿porqué? ¿dije algo malo? - preguntó Haruka preocupado.

- No es solo que... - se limpió los ojos

El rubio la tomó de los hombros - No discúlpame, creo que no te gusta que te diga... bombón... -

Serena asintió.

- Bien no te diré así... ahora entiendo tu molestia cuando estábamos en clase -

La chica lo miró y sonrió - Esta bien es que... soy una tonta...-

Haruka rió - No lo eres, pero no comprendo porque te molesta...-

Serena miró al piso - _Él _me decía así -

El chico la miró confundido - ¿Él? -

- Seiya... -

- Ah... - frunció el ceño.

- Tú... no eres como ellos... - dijo la chica mirándolo - Tu no me tratas mal... no eres grosero conmigo... -

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó, confundido.

- A los demás amigos de él... - dijo la chica con una media sonrisa - Por alguna razón, les caigo mal... y su trato hacía conmigo es grosero... ya lo habrás notado con Rei...-

Haruka asintió y suspiro - Bueno ella esta loca - dijo haciendo sonreír a la chica - Pero oye, yo no tengo razones para tratarte mal, me caes bien de hecho, creí que yo era el que te caía mal -

La chica negó.

- Serena, te soy sincero, aunque parezca estúpido, no sabía que eras novia de Seiya... y si mis amigos te 'odian' o tratan mal no hagas caso, me parece que son idioteces... tú... eres una chica muy... linda y amable, irradias luz - La rubia lo miró sorprendida - Como dije... me caes bien... y me gustaría llevarme mejor contigo - Haruka sonrió y limpió una lagrima que se le había escapado a la chica.

- Así que no pienses mal de mi... yo no te trataré como los demás... - el chico le guiño el ojo y Serena asintió sonriendo. Haruka le tendió la mano a la chica. - Somos amigos desde ahora ¿de acuerdo? - la bonita sonrisa de la rubia sirvió como un Sí.

_¿Cómo pudo Seiya, terminar con Serena? con esta chica tan linda y dulce... ¿Cómo pudo ser tan patán?_

Pronto la tarde cayó, y las primeras estrellas salieron. Y Haruka llevó a Serena a su casa.

Amigos... eso eran ahora. Y los dos se sentían satisfechos con ello.

* * *

_**::Notas::**_

Hola espero les haya gustado el capitulo y de ser así les agradecería que dejaran un review para saber que opinan al respecto.

La relación de estos dos rubios hasta ahorita va lenta... pero descuiden que en el siguiente cap. la 'trama' va a dar un giro... esperado xD

Agradezco sus reviews. Eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

;)


	5. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Una aclaración xD las letras en **_Cursiva_ **son pensamientos de Haruka :B**

* * *

**FRIENDZONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

_Durante todas estas semanas que las he pasado con Serena, como amiga... han sido perfectas. No sé las platicas que tenemos en clase e inclusive en el receso son demasiado fluidas. Siempre tenemos de que hablar, de que reír, que compartir. Los silencios incómodos, ya no existen. Me siento tan a gusto con ello._

_Si bien es cierto que, las miradas interrogativas y de enojo, así como de sorpresa de parte de mis amigos, no pasan desapercibidas. __  
_

_Comienzan a molestarme las constantes preguntas de Rei. Pero puedo soportarlo, siempre y cuando vea esas hermosas sonrisas que Serena me da._

_Por ejemplo hoy, al termino de nuestra exposición._

_._

- Bien chicos, los felicito por su excelente exposición - dijo la profesora de psicología - Tienen 10, espero y en la siguiente, obtengan esta misma calificación -

- Eso téngalo por seguro miss - dijo Mina sonriente.

Al termino de la clase Mina tuvo que irse rápido al igual que Zafiro. Quedando Serena y Haruka solos. Pero, eso no importaba, de hecho era normal que el rubio acompañara a la chica de coletas a su salón.

- Te veré en el receso Haru - dijo la chica despidiéndose, el rubio asintió.

.

_Amigos..._

_Aunque solo seamos amigos, no importa. No es incómodo, pese que aún no existe una gran confianza entre nosotros, poco a poco se irá reforzando, lo sé._

_Ahora, con todo esto siento que las horas, las clases, los días... pasan demasiado rápido. Serena es una chica muy valiosa. Sigo sin entender porque Seiya terminó con ella. Porque perdió la oportunidad de estar con una mujer tan maravillosa como ella..._

_Yo, no sé que pensar... tengo que admitir que Serena me gusta, pero..._

_Pero... si voy más allá, me sentiré como el peor traidor del mundo. Seiya, es mi mejor amigo, no puedo juzgar sus acciones. Porque... yo soy incluso peor que el... peor que un patán._

_Por ahora me conformo con la amistad de 'Cabeza de bombón'._

_Por ahora, mientras aclaro mi mente._

**_._**

Haruka se encontraba en el centro de videojuegos, jugando en la máquina de carreras de autos. Parecía muy concentrado, era fin de semana y el jugar solo era para matar el tiempo.

- Siempre me ganabas ¿recuerdas? - escucho una linda voz a sus espaldas, volteo para ver a una sonriente Mina.

El chico silbó y la miró de arriba abajo - Wow te vez bien ¿una cita? -

La chica asintió.

- Con el amargado de tu novio - dijo Haruka sonriendo de lado, Mina lo miró feo.

- Malachite no es un amargado -

- Si lo es - dijo Serena quien iba entrando al centro de juegos. La chica se acerco y se sentó al lado de Haruka. - Hola Haru - saludo al chico.

- Oh ¿ahora ustedes se unirán para molestarme con Malachite? - los dos rubios rieron.

- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que tu novio sea un amargado - dijo el chico sonriendo con burla.

- ¡Que no es un amargado! -

- Mina - la mencionada volteó, para ver a su novio que la veía con seriedad. Mina camino hacia el y lo tomo del brazo, vasto con una señal con la mano para despedirse de Serena y Haruka. Mientras Malachite los veía con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Crees que nos haya escuchado? - preguntó Serena al rubio quien veía hacía la puerta donde había salidos la pareja.

El chico se encogió de hombros - ¿Y que? a mi me da igual - se cruzo de brazos - No entiendo como alguien como Mina puede ser novia de un tipo como él -

Serena lo miró - Ya somos dos, sigo creyendo que tu eras la mejor pareja para Mina - soltó la chica, haciendo sorprender a Haruka.

- Jajaja no, créeme que yo tampoco soy buena pareja para ella -

- ¿A no? entonces por eso terminaste con ella... - el rubio miro a la chica con una sonrisa de lado.

- Yo no terminé con ella... - Serena lo miro con sorpresa - Ella me terminó a mi... después de verme besando con otra chica...- dijo el chico bajando la mirada.

La chica de coletas frunció el ceño - Ahora entiendo... -

- Por eso creo que... Mina se merece a alguien mejor... y créeme que Malachite no es una buena opción -

Serena suspiró - No pensé que fueras así... -

- ¿Así cómo? ¿Un patán? créeme, que yo más que nadie quiere cambiar eso... necesito madurar... - Haruka se recargó más en el asiento. La chica sonrió.

- Eso es un comienzo -

- Mejor cambiemos de tema - Haruka se levantó del asiento del juego - ¿Que te parece si vamos por un helado? - La rubia lo miró con ojos brillosos.

- ¡Si helado! -

.

Después de comer helado, ambos chicos caminaban por las calles de Tokio, ya estaba atardeciendo. Y Haruka había decidido llevar a Serena a su casa. En el camino pasaron frente al parque de diversiones. La chica miro el lugar, viendo como varias personas salían y entraban.

- Si quieres... podemos venir el próximo fin - dijo el rubio. Serena lo miró.

- ¿Es una cita? - dijo la chica un poco sonrojada, Haruka sonrió.

- Ah... para nada, si quieres puedes invitar a alguna de tus amigas - dijo el chico apenado, Serena negó

- No, mejor solo tú y yo , así será más divertido - sonrió.

Sonrió, de esa manera que a Haruka tanto le cautivaba.

**...**

Durante la semana de clases pasaron tantas cosas. Serena y Haruka parecían bastante unidos, los dos se llevaban bastante bien, algo que de alguna manera pasaba desapercibido para Seiya. Y Michiru extrañamente parecía algo distanciada del rubio. En toda la semana parecía evitarlo, casi no le hablaba y siempre que la veía, estaba hablando por celular o mandando mensajes. La aguamarina parecía distraída.

_¿Será que Mich ya tiene un novio?_

Eso a Haruka de alguna manera le incomodaba... pero no podía hacer nada.

Por más que Lita lo reprendiera, e insistiera en que intentará algo más con Michiru, él no quería. No, simplemente no podía y por una simple razón...

_Darien Chiba... _

_El ex-novio de Michiru. Mi amigo que ya esta en la Universidad; el chico maduro, inteligente, galante, caballeroso y amable. El hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer. El hombre perfecto, el único que es una buena pareja para Michiru. El único que enserio la merecía._

_Esa es la razón por la cual no he llegado a nada con ella. Mich solo ve me como un amigo, un amigo al cual le cuenta todo, lo que le gusta, lo que no. Los chicos que le parecen atractivos, pero no la culpo porque yo por años la hice verme con la infinidad de chicas con las que salía. Ella me vio abrazarlas, me vio estar con ellas en momentos comprometedores. Me vio con novia, y con muchas conquistas; y no pude quejarme cuando me enteré hace un año, que ella y Darien ya eran novios. No pude protestar cuando los vi tomados de la mano, cuando ella prefería estar con Darien antes que conmigo, cuando la veía reír por algo que el le decía, al ver su mirada cargada de cariño, esa mirada que solo le dedicaba a él... no podía quejarme, pero dolía, una punzada en mi pecho era lo que sentía cuando los veía juntos. Dolía ver que esas sonrisas, esas miradas y esos suspiros... no me pertenecían._

_Su relación terminó pero no porque ellos quisieran, Darien había decidido ir a estudiar a Osaka y la distancia podría afectar su relación, pero eso no era cierto. Michiru siempre ha mantenido contacto con él. Lo sigue queriendo, aunque el le haya dejado el camino libre para andar con quien quisiera ella se ha negado, lo quiere y él a ella. _

_._

Haruka caminaba hacía el parque de diversiones, a su "no cita" con Serena, eran las 12 de día y estaba muy nublado incluso comenzaba a lloviznar. El rubio se cubrió con el gorro de su chaqueta para no mojarse.

- Parece que no será un buen día - dijo para sí.

Estaba a poco de llegar a la entrada del parque, cuando de repente detuvo su andar. Se quedo helado con lo que vio. Y ese dolor en su pecho se hizo presente.

Parados en la entrada, se encontraban Michiru y Darien tomados de la mano. El chico suspiro con pesadez, ignorando ese instinto por querer ir donde Darien y propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara. Pasó a lado de ellos agachando su cabeza para que no lo reconocieran, pero no funcionó.

- ¡Ey! Haru - dijo Darien sonriendo abiertamente al reconocer al rubio.

_Creo que era obvio que me reconociera, esta chaqueta me la regaló él._

- Ah... hola Darien - respondió el chico viendo como Michiru se soltaba de la mano de Darien y agachaba la mirada. El moreno con una gran sonrisa abrazó al rubio.

- Cuanto tiempo Haru ¿cómo has estado? -

Haruka correspondió no muy efusivamente - Bien, ¿y tú que tal? -

- Muy bien, con mucha tarea pero bien - sonrió - Este fin de semana lo aproveche y vine a ver a Michiru y visitar a los amigos -

- Ya veo - Haruka miró a Michiru y sonrió de lado, la chica suspiro y evito la mirada de su rubio amigo.

- ¿Y tú que haces por aca Haru? ¿una cita acaso? - dijo Darien codeando a su amigo sonriendo con picardía.

- Eh... si... bueno mas o menos - contesto el rubio un poco avergonzado.

- Jajaja no has cambiado nada amigo - el moreno sonrió - En fin te dejamos entraremos al parque te veré después, vamos Mich - la chica asintió y Darien la abrazo por la cintura, la aguamarina un poco incomoda camino junto a él. Haruka simplemente los miró con un semblante triste.

- ¡Haru! - gritaron, el chico volteó al reconocer la voz de Serena, sonrió. El dolor que sentía en su pecho, se fue.

Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla - Pensé que llegarías más tarde - dijo el chico con sorna y Serena hizo un puchero.

- Gracioso - Haruka rió.

- Es broma, hay que entrar - dijo, la rubia asintió caminaron hacia el parque de diversiones.

Y entonces, el cielo se comenzó a despejar, dejando al descubierto al hermoso sol que estaba escondido entre las nubes. Un sol radiante y hermoso, como la sonrisa de Serena.

.

- Vaya que bueno que el cielo se despejó ¿no Michi? - comentó Darien a la aguamarina que parecía distraída - ¿Mich te sientes bien? -

- Eh... ah si no te preocupes es que me maree un poco - el moreno la miro preocupado.

- Será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos a algún lado hasta que te sientas mejor - la chica asintió, mientras que en su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Haruka.

.

El día se pasó muy rápido, sin embargo Haruka y Serena se habían divertido bastante, la chica llevaba muchos regalos que Haruka se había ganado como premio después de ganar en tantos juegos.

- Me divertí mucho Haruka, gracias - dijo la chica un poco sonrojada, el rubio sonrió.

- Yo también me divertí mucho, espero que podamos salir de nuevo otro día... -

**...**

Domingo en la mañana, Haruka se encontraba en su casa desayunando, como era de costumbre, solo.

Casi estaba apunto de terminar, cuando por la puerta del comedor entro un hombre de unos 40 años, cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color miel.

- Buenos días hijo - saludo el señor.

- Buenos días padre - contesto el rubio.

De inmediato Rin le sirvió el desayuno al señor.

- Me alegro que pude alcanzarte para desayunar juntos - dijo el hombre - Necesitaba hablar contigo -

Haruka lo miró - ¿Sobre qué? -

- El próximo domingo habrá un evento de caridad y necesito que me acompañes, irán muchos socios de la compañía y quiero que te conozcan, que conozcan al futuro líder de la empresa -

El chico asintió - Entiendo -

- Puedes invitar a una amiga, Michiru tal vez - dijo el padre de Haruka sonriendo, el rubio frunció los labios.

- No sé... tendría que preguntarle, lo más seguro es que no quiera -

- Inténtalo, un Tenoh siempre obtiene lo que quiere - Haruka rodó los ojos.

- Si, claro... -

- Michiru siempre me ha gustado para ti ¿sabes? es una chica hermosa, su padre es socio mio, es educada, inteligente, elegante y tiene un futuro prometedor...-

- Basta papá... ella tiene novio - el hombre miró a su hijo con sorpresa.

- Así que era eso... bueno hijo ya te lo dije y te lo repito, un Tenoh siempre obtiene lo que quiere, no creo que para ti sea difícil conquistar a Michiru...-

- ¿Y si no la quiero conquistar? -

El hombre frunció el ceño - Yo sé que quieres - dijo mientras ponía sus codos sobre la mesa y descansaba su barbilla entre sus manos - Sé de ante mano, que Michiru no te es indiferente, así que no tengas más dudas y conquistala - guiño un ojo.

Haruka resopló.

- Te veré luego, tengo asuntos que atender - dijo el padre del rubio levantándose de su lugar y saliendo del comedor, dejando a su hijo pensativo.

- Tal vez... invite a Serena - dijo el chico para sí sonriendo.

**...**

- ¿Entonces Darien vino desde Osaka dejando sus estudios solo para verte?! Eso si que es amor - decía una melosa Rei a Michiru que parecía incomoda, más por las miradas que le dirigía Haruka.

- Si, bueno... supongo -

- Ay Mich que suerte tienes de tener a alguien como Darien el si que es un príncipe - dijo Esmeralda añadiéndose a la conversación.

- Si, no como los patanes que tenemos como amigos - dijo la morena despectivamente, Seiya le enseño el dedo medio.

- No exageres Rei, Darien antes era un 'patan' aún peor que nosotros, no se porque lo alaban tanto - dijo Yaten con fastidio.

- Así es, el fue quien nos enseño todo acerca de como conquistar chicas - dijo Seiya

- Oh Salve Master Darien - dijo Rubeus siguiéndoles el juego.

Haruka rió, sin poder evitarlo, Michiru lo miró y él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- No hablen así del novio de Mich idiotas - dijo la morena enojada. Los chicos solo rieron.

El rubio bajó la mirada _Así que... de nuevo son novios..._

- Pues esperemos que ese cambio en Darien sea permanente Mich, y no juegue contigo - dijo Seiya con seriedad, todos asintieron.

- Hola chicos - saludo un alegre Andrew al grupo de amigos.

Todos respondieron al saludo.

- Chicos vengo a hacerles una invitación - continuo el rubio - El sábado es mi cumpleaños y bueeeno mis viejos estan de viaje y pienso hacer una gran fiesta por supuesto todos están invitados -

- ¡BIIIEEEN FIESTA! - dijeron Rubeus, Rei, Esmeralda y Haruka.

- Yo lo siento pero, tengo un compromiso ese día Drew, no podré ir - dijo Michiru apenada, el chico suspiro.

- Que mal Mich, ya que será para la otra -

- Hermano, nosotros tampoco podremos ir - dijo Seiya señalando a Yaten - El sábado también es el cumpleaños del Gran padre Kou y no podemos faltar -

- Si faltamos nos matan - dijo el peliplata.

- ¿Qué? entonces me van a dejar solo con el pervertido, la chismosa y la loca - dijo Haruka señalando a Rubeus, Esmeralda y Rei, esta última le dio un golpe.

- Loca tu abuela -

- Vaya en verdad es una lástima que no puedan ir - dijo Andrew - Espero que ustedes cuatro no me fallen, sino, no será una buena fiesta -

- Descuida hermano ahí estaremos - respondió Rubeus.

- Vale pues los veré después...- y se retiro el rubio.

- ¿Que compromiso tienes Mich? claro, si se puede saber - preguntó Esmeralda.

- Y la chismosa no vino, es obvio que tiene una cita con el gran Darien... - fue el comentario mordaz que soltó Haruka antes de que la aguamarina contestara - ¿O me equivoco? - el rubio no pudo evitar ese tono de reproche en su voz

- Pues si te equivocas, y de cualquier forma ¿cuál sería el problema si tengo una cita con Darien? - contesto Michiru un poco irritada - cualquiera diría que estas celoso - todos se miraron entre si.

- ¿Celoso de él? y ¿Por ti? ja... no te sientas tan importante Michiru... - dijo el chico con ironía, dejando a la chica y a los demás perplejos, tomó sus cosas y se fue de ahí dejando un silencio bastante incomodo. Rei iba a decir algo pero Rubeus la detuvo negando con la cabeza.

- Ah... tengo que ir a mi clase... nos vemos luego - dijo Michiru después de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral. Rei suspiró.

Todos notaron, el temblor del cuerpo de Michiru, que tuvo que contenerse para no llorar.

A la aguamarina, le habían dolido las palabras de Haruka.

**...**

En todo lo que quedaba de la semana, Michiru y Haruka no se habían dirigido la palabra, el rubio había reconocido que sus palabras no fueron las apropiadas y menos a la chica que por tantos años le había dado su apoyo incondicional, pero era tan orgulloso que no se atrevía a pedirle disculpas y menos al verla tan sonriente y como si nada. Se ignoraban mutuamente.

Ya era viernes y el chico para evitar las miradas de reproches de sus amigos, había decidido pasar su receso acostado en el verde césped de uno de los jardines. Tenía los auriculares puestos y miraba el cielo mientras escuchaba la canción _"Don't go away"_ de Oasis a todo volumen. Estaba tan concentrado que no escucho cuando le hablaron y menos sintió cuando se sentaron junto a él, hasta que aquella persona le tiró pasto el cara.

- ¡Oye! - dijo con molestia el chico - Ah Serena eres tú - la chica sonrió.

- ¿Qué aquí haces tan solo? -

- Escucho música - dijo señalando su celular - Necesitaba un momento para relajarme -

- Ah... entonces lamento venir a incomodarte - dijo la chica con pena fingida, Haruka rió.

- Descuida, tu compañía me gusta - dijo con tono sugerente, haciendo sonrojar a Serena.

- Si... bueno - balbuceó - ¿irás a la fiesta de Andrew? - no le quedo de otra más que cambiar de tema.

- Claro, y tú por supuesto irás ¿no? -

- Claro - respondió la rubia imitándolo - Ammm... no irá... él ¿verdad? -

- No, irá al cumpleaños de su abuelo, así que no te preocupes - dijo Haruka guiñándole un ojo a la chica, quien suspiro con alivio, pues no quería encontrarse con su ex, y arruinar la fiesta.

- Genial, entonces nos veremos mañana - el chico sonrió ampliamente y asintió, sería su tercer fin de semana que lo pasaría junto a Serena.

**...**

Sábado por la tarde, Haruka se encontraba arreglándose para ir a la fiesta de Andrew. Y como le había prometido a su padre, no llegaría tarde ni bebería... mucho alcohol. Sonrió cuando se vio al espejo mientras arreglaba su cabello. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla, botas negras y una camisa de cuadros azul la cual tenía desabotonados dos de sus botones, dejando un poco al descubierto su pecho. Tomó una chaqueta negra y salió de su casa.

La casa de Andrew apenas y quedaba a tres cuadras de la suya, así que el caminar no le venía mal.

Llegó a la enorme casa de su rubio amigo que se encontraba llena, al parecer había invitado a la mitad de la escuela.

- Ey Haru que bien que llegas, pasa, pasa ¿quieres algo de tomar? - lo recibió Andrew alzando un poco la voz, la música estaba a todo volumen.

- Claro un vodka para empezar - dijo el chico divertido, Andrew asintió.

- Ven sígueme aquí te lo sirvo -

Caminaron hasta el patio trasero, donde había más gente, Haruka saludó a muchos y a lo lejos pudo divisar a Rubeus que parecía entretenido platicando con una chica, así que prefirió no interrumpir.

- Toma Haru, disfruta tu bebida, si quieres más le dices a Oli - dijo Andrew señalando a un hombre que se encargaba de servir las bebidas - Es mi barman improvisado, iré a ver a mis demás invitados ahorita de veo -

Haruka se quedó tomando su bebida mientras varias chicas lo saludaba y le hacían platica. El chico parecía no prestarles mucha atención, pues estaba entretenido buscando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

Y entonces la vio, a la rubia de coletas que lo hacía suspirar. Serena, abrazaba a Andrew y le entregaba algo... con esa bella sonrisa que solo ella puede hacer...

_Que hermosa se ve..._

El rubio se disculpo con las chicas y camino hacía donde estaba Serena. La chica esta vez no llevaba sus conguitos, tenía el cabello suelto y un poco ondulado. Llevaba puesta una blusa blanca que era tapada por una chaqueta color hueso, y una falda de olanes igualmente blanca.

El chico no tuvo que acercarse mucho para que Serena notara su presencia, Andrew la dejó pues tenía que seguir 'recibiendo' a sus invitados. Haruka se acercó a Serena.

- Como siempre llegas tarde - dijo el rubio, la chica se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Llegaste hace mucho? -

- Neeh, como 10 minutos -

- Ya ves no llegue tan tarde - Haruka rió.

Pronto Mina y Lita se unieron a ellos, así como Rubeus y Zafiro y algo renuentes Esmeralda y Rei, quien le dedicaba miradas de reproche y enojo a Haruka quien la ignoraba por hablar con Serena.

Después de unas horas la fiesta ya estaba a su máximo apogeo, la música estaba en el nivel máximo y las consecuencias del alcohol empezaban a notarse. Todos bailaban y reían, mientras el cumpleañero siguiendo las tradiciones mordía el pastel o mejor dicho lo embarraban en él.

- Ey odango estas muy roja - le dijo Haruka al oído a Serena.

- Me siento mareada -

- Ven te llevaré a un lugar donde no haya mucha gente - dijo el chico ayudando a caminar a la rubia. Sin percatarse de que alguien los seguía con la mirada...

Caminaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un kiosco, Serena se recargo en la baranda y suspiró. Haruka hizo lo mismo y miró a la chica.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó.

- Si un poco - dijo y le sonrió. El rubio se acercó más a ella.

- ¿Sabes? me gusta tu sonrisa...-

- ¿Enserio? - preguntó la chica un poco colorada, el chico asintió tocando la mejilla de Serena.

- Si, es hermosa - La chica ladeó la cabeza.

- Mentiroso... -

- Lo digo enserio, de hecho... todo en ti es hermoso -

Serena bajó la cabeza - Si, claro -

Haruka tomó el mentón de la chica y la hizo alzar la vista para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos - Es la verdad -

Ambos rubios permanecieron mirándose fijamente, sin decir palabra alguna. Los ojos de la chica se posaron en los labios de Haruka. Y ese fue el incentivo para que pasara. Ambos, bajo los pequeños efectos del alcohol, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, hasta que rozaron sus narices y podían sentir el aliento del otro, Serena cerró los ojos, el chico hizo lo mismo y sin dejar de tocar la mejilla de la rubia y ambos sellaron sus labios en un beso.

Un beso lento y cálido. Un beso que hizo a ambos estremecerse, como si una corriente eléctrica pasara todo su cuerpo. Un beso calmado, donde sus labios comenzaban a conocerse...

_Ese, era el punto de no retorno, ya no había marcha atrás..._

Y sin que los dos chicos pudieran notarlo, alguien de lejos los observaba.

- Así que Haruka y Serena...-

* * *

_**::Notas::**_

Hola espero les haya gustado el capitulo y de ser así les agradecería que dejaran un review para saber que opinan al respecto.

BUU para mi, este capitulo pensaba subirlo el 14 xD pero tuve muchos contratiempos y apenas, una semana después pude subirlo :( Disculpen.

Bien ahora tengo una pequeña e indecorosa propuesta para ustedes... La primera persona que me diga, quien es la persona que vio a Serena y Haruka en pleno beso, les regalo una imagen de esa misma escena.

¡DING DING DING DING! ¿Apuestas? recibo las apuestas (?)

Realmente gradezco sus reviews. Oh ya van 22, MUCHAS GRACIAS. Eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**FRIENDZONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No tenía ganas de ir a esa estúpida fiesta de caridad con su padre, estaba bastante cansado por la fiesta de Andrew y aún tenía resaca. Se rodó en su cama donde yacía acostado y volteó a la mesa donde se encontraba su reloj, _4:30 pm _y se suponía que en 1 hora y media se iría con su padre.

Suspiro pesadamente - ¿Porque me siento tan... mal? - dijo mirando el techo _Tal vez porque traicionaste a tu mejor amigo besando a su ex novia _le grito su consciencia - Joder, soy un imbécil -

El chico cerró con fuerza sus ojos, mientras en su mente recordaba el beso entre él y Serena. Solo recordaba como la chica había cortado el beso pues su celular estaba sonando, y sin más se fue de ahí alegando que su padre ya la esperaba afuera. Haruka se había quedado ahí, solo, con la mente completamente en blanco.

El rubio paso su pulgar por sus labios, aún recordando el dulce sabor de los labios de Serena. Jamás, había besado a alguien así.

- En verdad soy un imbécil -

Después de unos minutos el chico ya estaba listo para irse con su padre a la dichosa fiesta. El chofer, ya los esperaba afuera de la mansión. Tan solo pasaron algunos minutos para que llegaran al lugar donde se celebraría el evento. Haruka comenzó a prepararse mentalmente a cualquier pregunta que quisiera hacerle algún socio de su padre.

_Espero que al menos haya una chica con quien entretenerme..._

- Ven Haruka - dijo su padre. El chico asintió distraído.

- Oh pero si es Kazuo Tenoh - dijo un hombre regordete, saludando al padre de Haruka. El muchacho bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto. Aquel hombre lo miró detenidamente y Haruka paso saliva al sentir su mirada tan intensa.

- Yoshino... el es Haruka, mi hijo - dijo Kazuo con orgullo, el señor miró a Tenoh y después a Haruka.

- Oh ¿enserio eres aquel pequeño que solía jugar a escondidas con mi colección de autos miniatura? - dijo haciendo sonrojar al rubio quien asintió con pena.

- Si... bueno...-

- No te reconocí muchacho, ya estas bastante grande - dijo el hombre dándole palmaditas en los hombros al chico -¿Qué edad tienes muchacho? -

- Diecisiete... - respondió Haruka.

- El año siguiente ya entra a la universidad - dijo Kasuo.

- Oh excelente, supongo que estudiarás en Inglaterra, así como tu padre - preguntó el hombre al rubio.

- Así es, estará en Oxford - contesto su padre por él.

Así los dos hombres siguieron hablando de cosas que al chico simplemente le aburrían. Pronto se empezaron a unir algunos socios de su padre, quienes lo llenaban de preguntas y empezaron a fastidiar al chico. Haruka volteo y a lo lejos vió a una chica muy conocida.

- Michiru... - dijo en voz baja.

La chica como si lo hubiera escuchado volteo y con una seña le dijo que la siguiera, puesto que empezó a caminar hacia uno de los balcones de la gran mansión.

Haruka se disculpó con su padre y sus socios y se retiró, dirigiéndose a donde había salido la aguamarina.

La chica se encontraba recargada en los pilares que conformaban la baranda del balcón de piedra. El rubio la observó de lejos por unos segundos, viendo como la suave brisa alborotaba sus hermosos caireles aguamarina. No pudo evitar admirar su bella y esbelta figura que se enmarcaba con ese fino vestido negro. Paso saliva y deshecho varios pensamientos de su cabeza. Se acerco hasta Michiru quedando a un lado de ella, recargando su espalda en la baranda.

Ninguno dijo nada, a decir verdad ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, pues toda una semana se habían evitado e ignorado. Haruka se quería disculpar, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Y el silencio empezó a prolongarse. _Ella no parece estar enojada... lo mejor será disculparme... después de todo ella desde pequeños a sido mi mejor amiga... me perdonará... _

- Parecías aburrido - dijo la chica de pronto, sacando al rubio de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Eh?... si bueno... yo Michiru quisiera que...-

- Lo sé - sonrió la chica mirándolo - No te preocupes... - dijo como adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo.

- Si tengo que... fue muy grosero... y - Michiru lo hizo callar poniendo su indice derecho en los labios del rubio, quien se sonrojo por dicha acción.

- Ya no digas nada ¿de acuerdo? no tienes por que disculparte - la aguamarina sonrió dulcemente y el chico también sonrió. - No tengo porque perdonarle nada a mi _mejor amigo_... - y esas palabras, le cayeron como balde de agua fría a Haruka.

Pudo disimular bien el dolor que eso le provoco y solo se limitó asentir.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta de ayer? - preguntó la chica curiosa.

- Bien... supongo - dijo Haruka con simpleza.

- ¿Te divertiste? - cuestionó nuevamente la chica, suspicaz.

- Eh... pues un poco en verdad hacían falta tú, Seiya y Yaten... - dijo el chico con simpleza.

Michiru abrazó a su amigo del brazo - Que lindo - y sonrió.

Haruka se rasco la nuca - Claro... -

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin embargo el silencio ahora no parecía incómodo, aunque si un poco para el rubio puesto que Michiru aún no lo soltaba.

- Haru... ¿te gusta alguien? - cuestionó la chica con voz apenas audible, poniendo al rubio un tanto nervioso. No sabía que responderle _Si, me gustas tú, aunque también Serena... y un poco Mina... _dijo mentalmente.

- ¿Quién es esa _alguien_? no la conozco - contesto el chico en broma, tratando de desviar el tema. Michiru soltó su brazo y volvió a recargarse en la baranda del balcón. _  
_

- ¿No me vas a decir, a pesar de que somos amigos? - preguntó la chica mirando el cielo, y Haruka la miro a ella, confundido.

_Si, solo amigos _- Pues a decir verdad... creo que nadie... - mintió. Michiru lo miró de reojo.

- Claro...- sonrió Michiru de lado - Es extraño verte sin ninguna conquista... con la última chica que te vi salir fue con Mina y ella era tu novia oficial... -

Haruka suspiró - No sé creo... por ahora quiero estar solo... -

Michiru empezó a reír cubriendo su boca con su mano en un gesto de modestia - Si, claro...- dijo con sorna.

- Graciosa... - dijo el rubio ofendido.

- Perdona... pero esta bien, aunque insisto es raro verte solo... - suspiró la chica - A decir verdad esta bien que terminaras con Mina... -

Haruka la miró con una ceja alzada - ¿Así? y ¿Por que? -

La chica carraspeo - Bueno por que tu... - volteo y lo miro - creo que tu pareja ideal sería una chica más... como decirlo... sofisticada... -

El rubio miró a su amiga - ¿Sofisticada? -

En las mejillas de la chica se vislumbro un leve sonrojo - Si bueno... quiero decir una chica madura que pueda... controlarte... - dijo la chica jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Haruka comenzó a reír.

- No necesito a alguien que me controle -

- Me refiero a que, Mina es tan... Tú... los dos son desordenados, rebeldes y siempre hacen lo que quieren... - dijo la aguamarina un poco exasperada. El rubio la miró y suspiro.

- Claro somos tan iguales... siempre teníamos que hacer y no aburrirnos... pero tienes razón, no era mi pareja ideal - dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado y alzaba los hombros.

- ¿Crees que las parejas ideales existan, Haruka? -

El mencionado miró a Michiru y con un dejo de tristeza asintió - Claro... Darien y tú... son un ejemplo...- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

La aguamarina suspiro con pesadez y luego sonrió - No lo creo... -

- Eh..? -

- Darien ni siquiera es mi pareja... - dijo la chica mirandolo. El rubio no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa.

- Pero... pensé que tú... y él, además Rei dijo -

- La semana pasada vino y me pidió que regresáramos... pero le dije que no... y Rei ya sabes saca sus propias conclusiones... - explico la chica con simpleza.

- Vaya... ahora entiendo... o mejor dicho... no digo, tu y Darien bueno, eran una buena pareja... -

- A veces las apariencias engañan, además yo a él no lo amo... -

A Haruka lo tomó por sorpresa aquella declaración - Entonces... ¿a quién amas? -

Michiru miro al piso y luego al rubio poniéndolo nervioso, unos segundos que parecieron horas lo miró con aquella intensa y hermosa mirada azul.

- Como tu no me has dicho quien te gusta no te lo diré - dijo la chica sin más y comenzó a caminar adentro de la enorme mansión donde aún seguía la 'fiesta'.

El rubio no entiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Suspiró y camino en la misma dirección que su amiga. _  
_

_Touché_

**...**

- En verdad, no puedo creer lo que me dices... -

- ¿Quieres ver de nuevo la foto, Seiya? esta claro, a Haruka le gusta Serena y al parecer a ella también... -

- Que se hayan besado no significa nada, además apuesto a que estaban ebrios... - dijo Seiya tratando de mantener la calma y pensar con lógica.

- Eso no justifica nada amigo mío, Haruka te jugo sucio... -

El moreno apretó los dientes con enojo - Haru es mi amigo, el no me haría eso... -

- Vale, vale entonces deja que tu "amigo" se quede con Serena, digo después de todo es tu ex a ti no debería importarte -

Seiya pareció meditar un poco, su mirada permaneció clavada en el suelo hasta que unos minutos después sus ojos los dirigió hacía la persona con quien estaba hablando y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Oh nada de eso claro que haré algo, no pienso quedarme cruzado de brazos viendo como me baja a mi ex -

- Uh... y ¿que harás, piensas golpealo? es tu _mejor amigo_ -

- Por supuesto Haruka es mi mejor amigo y no pienso ir y reclamarle ni mucho menos golpearlo, sin embargo le daré en donde más le duele... su amado... orgullo - la otra persona lo miró con confusión.

- Y ¿cómo? -

- A mi nadie me quita lo que ya pertenece, y Serena es de mi propiedad... -

- Eres cruel... egoísta y cruel Seiya -

- Para nada mi querido Andrew, solo voy a reclamar lo que es mío...- dijo el moreno mientras el rubio sonreía negando con la cabeza.

_Lo siento Haru amigo mío, pero a Serena no te la puedo dejar..._

**...**

El lunes había pasado con normalidad, a diferencia de lo que había pensado Haruka, Serena no pareció evitarlo, aunque si parecía incomoda cada vez que hablaban, no habían tratado el tema del beso, y eso a Haruka le inquietaba un poco. Aunque había algo que lo ponía aún más nervioso, Seiya. En todo el día parecía muy serio con él y hasta cierto punto enojado _¿Será que se ha enterado que besé a Serena? _se preguntaba el rubio.

Su mente se distrajo un rato en el duro y exhaustivo entrenamiento que sería así puesto que las competencias iniciarían el viernes hasta el domingo. Y el lunes, no había podido hablar con Serena a solas.

.

Martes, el día estaba muy nublado y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover, Haruka se sorprendió la bipolaridad de Seiya, quien ahora se le veía bastante alegre y bromeando, como siempre.

Mientras caminaba hacía su clase, Haruka se tomo con la persona con quien tanto quería hablar.

- Serena...- llamó el chico a la rubia, esta volteó y lo saludo cohibida

- Hola... Haru...-

El chico sonrió - Me gustaría poder hablar contigo después de clases... ¿tienes tiempo? -

La rubia asintió - Cl-claro - dijo un poco sonrojada y miró su reloj - Te veré luego llego tarde a mi clase... bye! - y salió corriendo.

.

A veces el tiempo es bastante caprichoso, ahora cuando el rubio quería que pronto fuera la hora de salida el tiempo transcurría lentamente. El chico no lo soportó más y pidió a su profesor que lo dejará salir al baño.

Sin embargo, hubiera sido mejor que no saliera, así habría podido evitar mirar algo...

Caminaba en dirección al baño y al doblar una esquina se paro de repente quedando completamente helado con lo que vio.

Parados al pie de una escalera, se encontraban Serena y Seiya, quien tomaba a la rubia de las manos. No podía escuchar lo que decía su _amigo _puesto que estaba algo lejos de ellos. Observo como Serena también le decía algo y comenzaba a llorar, el rubio pensaba ir a ver que pasaba pero se detuvo en seco, al ver como Seiya tomaba el rostro de la chica y la besaba.

Haruka sintió como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago, de esos golpes que te dejan sin aliento, que te marean y donde el dolor te recorre por todo el cuerpo. Cerró los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos y comenzaban a sangrar sus palmas debido a que se había clavado sus uñas. Su mandíbula temblaba de la fuerza con la que había cerrado su boca. Sentía como toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Aquello que había hecho sus mejor amigo, fue un golpe bajo... muy bajo; y solo atino a darse la vuelta y regresar a su salón.

A paso lento caminaba por los pasillos, todo se movía a su alrededor, su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse. Pareciera como si el mismo cielo nublado reflejaba lo que en su mente estaba.

Llegó hasta su salón y su profesor lo miró preocupado.

- Tenoh ¿esta bien? te ves pálido - dijo el hombre, el chico negó con la cabeza y fue a su lugar.

- Descuide estoy bien - dijo disimulando. Algunos de sus compañeros también lo miraron preocupados, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada.

Las horas de clase terminaron, para el rubio había parecido un suplicio, ya estaba más tranquilo, así que tratando de aparentar estar bien, se dirigió hacia donde se reunía con sus amigos. Y ahí se encontraban todos excepto Seiya, sintió un poco de alivio y se sentó junto con Michiru quien le sonrió con dulzura. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo, los hermosos ojos azules de su amiga le tranquilizaban, como si estuviera viendo el mismísimo mar.

Su tranquilidad duró poco cuando escucho la voz de su _mejor amigo._

- Ey chicos...- Haruka volteó pero se arrepintió al ver como el moreno venía acompañado agarrando de la mano a Serena. Curzó miradas con ella y la chica miró el piso. El rubio solo suspiró con pesadez.

_Esto no debe afectarme, Serena no es nada mío... pero Seiya es_...

- Me iré con Bombón, nos vemos mañana - dijo Seiya sonriendo de lado. Y Serena no dijo nada.

- ¡Por Dios! no puedo creer que Seiya haya regresado con esa - dijo Rei furica mientras Esmeralda trataba de calmarla.

Haruka tenía la mirada clavada al piso mientras un mechón de su cabellos cubría sombriamente sus ojos. Michiru, Rubeus y Lita quien se encontraba ahí, notaron el extraño comportamiento del rubio.

- Me iré a entrenar... - dijo Haruka tomando sus cosas.

- Oe, pero hoy no habrá entrenamiento ¿recuerdas? el entrenador esta en junta - dijo Rubeus preocupado. Haruka trato de sonreír y parecer normal.

- Lo sé pero, el viernes empiezan las competencias y necesito entrenar - dijo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pista de atletismo, sin decir nada más.

- ¡Entonces voy contigo! - dijo Rubeus pero fue detenido por Lita quien negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Haruka? - preguntó Yaten distraído.

- Quien sabe - dijo Esmeralda confundida, mientras Rei apretaba los puños.

Michiru observaba con el ceño fruncido por donde se había ido Haruka, su mirada estaba cargada de preocupación. Mientras unas gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo. Lluvia.

**...**

No le importó que lloviera, al contrario le parecía perfecto que un poco de agua mojara su cuerpo. Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Necesitaba distraerse, sacar aquella frustración, aquel dolor que invadía su cuerpo. Un dolor que más que físico era emocional.

_¿Porqué carajos tiene que afectarme tanto? ¿Porqué? _

Su velocidad aumento así como la lluvia que se volvía más intensa, después de todo era Octubre y en esas fechas siempre llovía. El agua estaba helada, pero no le importaba, solo quería correr, alejarse de todo. Su cuerpo empezó a entumecerse y le dio un calambre en su pierna derecha haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo. Tirado en el charco, miró su reflejo a través de agua, de sus ojos caían gruesas gotas, no de lluvia, sino lágrimas que se camuflajeaban. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y golpeó su reflejo qu se veía a través del charco. Golpeó el concreto hasta sangrarse los nudillos, descargando aquella ira que tenía acumulada.

- ¡Kuso!* - gritó a todo pulmón.

La lluvia siguió mojándolo mientras el seguía de rodillas en suelo, hasta que vio los zapatos de alguien delante de él. Miró hacia arriba y puso divisar el rostro preocupado de la única persona que lo hacía.

- Mi-michiru... - dijo con voz quebrada el chico.

La aguamarina se agacho en cuclillas hasta quedar a la altura de él, llevaba una sombrilla que podía protegerla de la lluvia - Haruka ¿en que estabas pensando? te vas a enfermar - dijo la chica con enfado pero preocupada.

- Yo... -

La chica le sonrió y limpió las gotas de cubrían los ojos del rubio - Siempre tienes que llorar cuando llueve - dijo, sorprendiéndolo.

- Eso... -

La chica lo ayudo a pararse y caminaron hacia abajo de las gradas donde podía cubrirse mejor de la lluvia.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en las bancas donde normalmente se sentaba el entrenador.

- Recuerdas... que bajo la lluvia nos conocimos - dijo la aguamarina. Haruka miraba el suelo y asintió.

- Hace casi 11 años... el día en que mi madre murió... -

Michiru asintió - Hace 11 años que te conozco y se que a ti... no te gusta llorar enfrente de la gente... -

El rubio la miró y sonrió - Me conoces muy bien... gracias por estar siempre conmigo... -

La chica asintió y una de sus manos acariciaron la mejilla del rubio, ambos estaban sonrojados - Siempre estaré contigo... Haruka... porque yo... -

El rubio escucho atento cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amiga, aquello había sido algo totalmente inesperado.

* * *

_**::Notas::**_

_***Kuso: **Maldición (xD)_

Hola espero les haya gustado el capitulo y de ser así les agradecería que dejaran un review para saber que opinan al respecto.

¡BIEN! entonces ¿quien adivinó? Y la ganadora es: **AleWindT FELICIDADES!  
**Te debo el dibujo, muy pronto estará! se paciente :D

Disculpen la demora, he tenido contratiempos pero aquí esta el capítulo! que lo disfruten!

**¡ MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS !**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

;)


	7. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**FRIENDZONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_— ¿Estará bien doctor? _

_— Por suerte sí, pero debe tomar el reposo necesario, sabe que de milagro no le dio pulmonía._

_._

La conversación del doctor y Rin, le parecían tan distantes. Haruka ahora se encontraba en su casa, acostado en su cama con temperatura alta. Se sentía tan mal que incluso el parpadear le pesaba, así que, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar esa escena donde estaba junto con Michiru bajo las gradas de la pista de atletismo.

Se sintió el idiota más grande del mundo al escuchar la confesión de su amiga y se sintió más idiota aún el que no le respondiera nada porque no resistió más y se desmayara. Las palabras de la aguamarina aún le retumbaban en los oídos.

_— Siempre estaré contigo... Haruka... porque yo... te amo..._

Y bueno, después de escuchar aquello se le nubló la vista y... perdió el conocimiento.

A decir verdad ahora que lo meditaba mejor, posiblemente aquello habría sido una simple alucinación, eso se escuchaba más coherente a el que Michiru se le haya confesado.

Suspiró pesadamente y apretó sus ojos con fuerza. De repente la imagen de Serena y Seiya besándose atravesó su mente, sus músculos se tensaron y apretó la quijada.

_Estúpido Seiya..._

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Rin que llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con agua y un pañuelo.

La mujer se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba recostado el rubio. Metió el pañuelo en el agua lo exprimió y lo puso en la frente del chico, este al sentir el contacto frío y húmedo se quejó y abrió los ojos.

_— _Joven Haruka... ¿cómo se siente?

_— _No muy bien que digamos, me punza mi cabeza.

La mujer suspiró _— _Bueno eso debió pensar antes de correr como loco bajo una tormenta.

_— _Rin no me regañes y deja de hablarme de usted.

El rubio le sonrió a la mujer, esta le sonrió de vuelta y solo atino a negar con la cabeza.

_— _Bien, ¿tienes hambre? o ¿prefieres dormir?

Haruka se acomodó mejor en su cama mientras estornudaba.

_— _Tengo un poco de hambre...

_— _Bien, entonces te traeré un poco de caldo.- Dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa y salió rápidamente de la habitación del rubio.

El chico se quedó recostado, mirando el techo comenzando a divagar, su mente estaba hecha una maraña de emociones y sentimientos. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, dormitando. Unos minutos después Rin subió con una charola y un plato con comida. El rubio comió un poco, tomo sus medicamentos y luego del regaño de su padre se quedó completamente dormido. Aunque una de las cosas que le preocupaban era, ¿qué pasaría con la competencia de atletismo?

_Si esta gripe no me mata... no hay duda de que mi tío lo hará..._

_._

El siguiente día, no pudo moverse de la cama para nada, aunque él lo quería, Rin se había encargado de vigilarlo a toda hora. Todo el día estuvo aburrido, hasta que Lita fue a visitarlo y hacerle compañía por un rato. Luego de ello se entretuvo en su celular leyendo los mensajes de algunos compañeros deseándole su pronta recuperación, y se entretuvo un rato con su laptop, conversando por chat con Mina. Al rubio le sorprendía que a pesar de lo patán que había sido con ella, esta siguiera siendo amable con él, sonrió para sus adentros mientras leía las ocurrencias que la rubia le escribía.

_"Es una lástima que no vayas a participar en la competencia Haru..."_

_"Lo sé, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, estúpida gripe"_

_"Jajaja creo que así lo pensarás mejor antes de correr bajo una tormenta"_

_"Ja ja ja graciosa... oye Mina"_

_"¿Si?"_

_"Perdóname..."_

_"¿Cuántas veces me has pedido perdón Haru?"_

_"No sé... quizá unas 20 o más"_

_"Sabes que eso ya lo olvidé, fue borrón y cuenta nueva :)"_

_"Gracias... en verdad eres increíble"_

_"Awww, lo sé ;)"_

_"Jajaja enserio gracias"_

_"¿Ahora me vas a llenar de gracias? vamos, sabes que a pesar de lo que pasó, seguimos siendo amigos"_

_"Y eso es lo que te agradezco, pero bueno, ya es un poco tarde y necesito dormir"_

_"Claro Haru descansa y recupérate pronto"_

_"Gracias, igual descansa, sueña conmigo... digo, sueña con los 'angelitos'"_

_"Ja ja bobo, oye por cierto..."_

_"¿Qué pasa?"_

_"Serena te manda saludos y ya sabes, que te recuperes pronto..."_

Haruka frunció el ceño, más sin embargo no puedo evitar que en su rostro se vislumbrara una leve sonrisa.

_"Claro, dile que gracias, nos vemos Mina"_

_"Bye Haru! besos"_

_Mina Offline._

El rubio cerró su portátil, la dejó en su lugar y se metió a su cama listo para dormir, aunque por alguna extraña razón no pudo hacerlo de inmediato y solo se limitó a mirar su techo. Volvió a sonreír ante el hecho de que Serena, parecía preocuparse por él, pero había algo que le inquietaba. Michiru no lo había llamado en todo el día, ningún mensaje, nada. El chico suspiró y tan solo cerró los ojos preparados para dormir.

.

— No tenías que venir ¿sabes?

— Rin, comenzaba a aburrirme, tenía que despejarme, aunque sea un rato.- Contestó Haruka resoplando.

Su nana y el chico caminaban por los pasillos del colegio dirigiéndose a la dirección. Llegaron al lugar y el rubio se quedó fuera, sentado en una banca.

— Espérame, no tardo.- dijo la mujer al chico, quien solo asintió.

Haruka miró al frente, vio caminar a algunos alumnos y profesores, todo parecía tan tranquilo. Suspiró sintiendo el fresco viento rosando su rostro y alborotando un poco sus cabellos, miró su reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para el descanso y tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos, de ver a Michiru. Le había mandado un mensaje a Yaten para que lo buscara, pero aún no recibía respuesta, empezó a teclear su móvil de nuevo terminó de escribir y agregó el contacto, sin embargo antes de enviarlo lo borró y escribió de nuevo, esta vez mandándolo a su amigo Rubeus. Guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su sudadera mientras volvía a mirar su reloj, chasqueó la lengua al ver que solo habían pasado 2 minutos y comenzó a mover su pie con impaciencia y desespero.

— Que fastidio…

— ¿Haru?

El chico volteo de inmediato al escuchar su nombre reconociendo la dulce voz.

— Ah, hola Serena.- Respondió con una media sonrisa. La chica pareció sonreír con pena.

— Pensé que estarías en tú casa, reposando.- Dijo la rubia sentándose junto al chico.

— Así debería ser pero, estaba demasiado aburrido, además ya me siento mejor.- Serena lo miró y tocó la frente del chico haciéndolo sonrojar levemente.

— Pues no tienes fiebre.- dijo la chica quitando su mano de la frente del chico para ahora tomar la mano de este quien la miró extrañado puesto que Serena veía su antebrazo y presionaba su muñeca.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Te estoy tomando la presión.- contestó la rubia, Haruka rió.

— Dudo mucho que sepas hacerlo, y ni siquiera traes reloj.- dijo con sorna, haciendo sonrojar a Serena.

— Solo trataba de ayudar.- contestó la chica haciendo un puchero, el rubio sonrió.

— Supongo que gracias.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio.

— Tú... tú querías hablar conmigo... ¿sobre qué era?- preguntó la chica cabizbaja, Haruka suspiró, sin saber que iba a decirle ahora, puesto que lo que planeaba decir hace unos días había quedado por completo en el olvido.

— Bueno... tal vez no recuerdes muy bien lo que ocurrió el sábado, en la fiesta de Andrew, pero tú y yo...

— Nos besamos...- completó Serena con la mirada baja.

Haruka asintió pasando saliva.

— Así es, quiero pedirte disculpas por eso, sé que el efecto del alcohol fue la causa, y fue algo que no... que no...

Serena apretó un poco sus puños al escuchar las palabras del chico, sonrió con mucho esfuerzo y habló, interrumpiendo las palabras del chico — Claro, fue algo que no debió pasar, fue el alcohol lo que nos llevó a hacer lo que hicimos ¿verdad?-

Haruka resopló ladeando su cabeza. El no creía que aquel beso fuera por causa del alcohol, un simple accidente, algo que no deseaba o que no debió pasar, de hecho estaba seguro de que sentía algo por la chica de odangos pero sus acciones y el que ella regresará con Seiya, su mejor amigo le había hecho cambiar de opinión y darse cuenta de que Serena, aún quería al pelinegro, y que el beso al menos para ella, si había sido un accidente.

Pero a pesar de que él pensaba de esa manera, sacando aquella conclusión, había sido un error. La mirada de Serena lo confirmaba, la rubia también tenía sentimientos hacía Haruka. Quería a Seiya, sí. Pero el rubio no le era para nada indiferente. Sin embargo su inseguridad le había llevado a cometer quizá, una mala decisión.

La chica sin esperar a recibir alguna respuesta del rubio se levantó de donde estaba sentada dándole la espalda al chico. Suspiró creyendo que para Haruka, aquel beso no significaba nada.

Ambos estaban completamente errados.

— Espero que esto solo quede entre nosotros.- habló el rubio por fin en voz baja. Serena frunció los labios y asintió, sin verle.

— Si, espero que esto no afecte en nada nuestra amistad.- volteó sonriendo dulcemente. Haruka hizo una mueca para después sonreír.

— Descuida seguimos siendo amigos, _Odango._

Acentuó aún más su sonrisa al escuchar el apodo que tanto le gustaba escuchar de los labios del rubio.

— Nos vemos.- dijo y empezó a caminar, Haruka solo se despidió con la mano y al verle más lejos soltó un gran suspiro, se sentía extraño.

— ¡Ey! Haru.- gritó Yaten quien venía con acompañado de Rei y Rubeus.

Haruka volteó a verlos sonriendo de lado.

— Deberías estar en casa descansando.- Dijo Rei ya estando los tres cerca. El chico se encogió de hombros.

— Ya me siento mejor.

— ¿Entonces participarás en las competencias?- Preguntó el pelirrojo emocionado, pero Haruka negó.

— Por desgracia no, pero dime ¿el entrenador ya escogió a mi remplazo?

— Aún está indeciso, hoy nos hará unas pruebas y dijo que al que considere más apto lo colocará para que participe en la competencia de 100 metros planos, en la carrera de obstáculos pondrá a Hei.- contestó Rubeus.

— En verdad tienes mala suerte amigo.- Dijo Yaten con burla, el rubio lo miró feo, mientras Rei seguía callada manteniéndose al margen.

— Rubeus...- habló Haruka mirando seriamente al mencionado mientras los tomaba de los hombros, este lo miró interrogante.

— Tienes que ser tú el representante de esa competencia, por nada del mundo debes permitir que sea Jedite ¿te imaginas? si gana, estará restregándome ese triunfo hasta la graduación.- Su tono serio y algo dramático hicieron reír al peli plata y la morena, mientras Rubeus asentía, enérgico e inflaba el pecho.

— Descuida hermano, yo seré quien participe y no el idiota y pedante de Jedite.- dijo firme el pelirrojo levantando los pulgares. Haruka sonrió.

— Bien, ya está hecho dramáticos, amigo quisiéramos estar más contigo pero, me muero de hambre, nos vemos.- dijo Yaten caminado hacia la cafetería y Haruka asintió.

— Espero puedas venir aunque sea a apoyarnos Bro'.- dijo Rubeus comenzando a caminar siguiendo al peli plata.

— Ojala pueda.- dijo con una media sonrisa, Rei aún seguía ahí, mirándolo — ¿Qué tanto me ves?

La chica suspiró — Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo seria.

— ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó el rubio adivinando más o menos de que era.

— Iré a tú casa a las 5, nos vemos.- respondió la pelinegra sin más dejando a Haruka confundido.

Sintió vibrar su celular notando que había llegado un mensaje, era de Seiya. Resopló al leer que este iría a su casa a las 6 a según, jugar videojuegos.

— Ya ni si quieran esperan a que los invite o algo.

Rin salió de la dirección.

— Listo, todos tus profesores te han dejado tarea.- dijo la mujer sonriendo de lado. Haruka asintió.

— Ahora solo falta que vaya a hablar con tu profesora de psicología, dijo que quería hablar con tu tutor personalmente, en este caso... yo.

Caminaron hasta el salón en el que se encontraba la profesora Setsuna, nuevamente el rubio se quedó a fuera, esperando a Rin. Se recargó en la pared, comenzando a sentirse fatigado, paso su diestra por su frente que tenía algunas gotas de sudor, se limpió notando que la fiebre se le había subido un poco y suspiró con pesadez.

— No te vez muy bien...

Haruka volteó i mediatamente al escuchar la voz de la persona a la que tenía tantas ganas de ver. La chica de cabellos aguamarina se veía seria, su ceño estaba fruncido y negaba con la cabeza.

— Michiru.

La chica se acercó a él y le sonrió. Pasó su delgada y suave mano por el rostro del muchacho y la dejó en una de sus mejillas acariciándola, el chico se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

— Debes cuidarte más.- dijo Michiru con una leve sonrisa

— Todos me dicen eso...

— Y debes hacer caso, así que cuídate para que vengas a verme competir.

Haruka sonrió.

— Aquí estaré, apoyándote _sirena._- contestó con galantería.

Michiru se separó un poco mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

— Será el sábado ¿vale? no quiero que faltes.- el chico asintió y sonrió.

— Ah por cierto hay algo que quiero platicar contigo.- dijo la chica poniéndose seria de repente.

— Claro, ¿sobre qué?- contestó Haruka que por alguna extraña razón se sintió nervioso.

— Será después de la competencia.- replico la chica y en un acto inesperado se puso levemente de puntas y le dio un beso al rubio, cerca de los labios. Este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo la aguamarina ya estaba caminado algo lejos.

— Ahora resulta que todos tienen que hablar conmigo de algo...- masculló el chico entre dientes algo sonrojado.

El resto del día paso con normalidad, excepto la parte en la que Seiya fue a visitarlo a su casa y este, no paraba de hablar de Serena. Haruka trataba de ignorarlo, con sonrisas falsas y cambios drásticos de tema. A última hora Rei le había dicho que no podría ir, diciendo que tenía otra cosa que hacer, pero sabía que solo era un pretexto, puesto que ya sabía que Seiya también iría. Recibió además una no muy linda llamada de parte del entrenador, su tío, Haruka sonrió ladino al saber que Rubeus era quien los representaría en la competencia, y definitivamente tenía que ir a verlo competir.

**...**

El viernes iniciaban las competencias, y se inaugurarían con las competencias de gimnasia, seguido de equitación, fútbol soccer y tiro al blanco. Haruka no asistió ese día puesto que ninguno de sus amigos estaba en algún equipo. Además se había tomado ese día para reposar mejor y pudiera estar disponible el sábado, que se daría la competencia de natación, nado sincronizado, clavados y artes marciales. El domingo sería la competencia de atletismo, voleibol, fútbol americano y la ceremonia de cierre junto con una pequeña fiesta.

El sábado por la mañana se levantó con mucha energía, la gripe había cesado y la fiebre desde el viernes se había ido. Se levantó para bañarse y buscó ropa deportiva, desayunó con calma, pensando en lo que tenía planeado hacer. Sonrió bobamente mientras lavaba sus dientes.

Ya eran casi medio día cuando salió de su casa. Debajo de su brazo llevaba un casco y, en cuanto subió a su amada motocicleta, se lo puso y partió, a toda velocidad hasta el instituto Mugen, mientras su mirada estaba llena de determinación.

_Todo, o nada. Papá lo dijo, un Tenoh consigue todo lo que quiere._

.

La competencia de nado a relevo femenil estaba a punto de comenzar, Seiya, Yaten y Rei llegaron buscando asientos en las gradas para ver bien. En seguida Rubeus y Esmeralda se unieron. Y una banca atrás se sentaron Serena, Mina y Lita. Seiya miró a la rubia de coletas y rápidamente se sentó junto a ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Rei frunció el entrecejo y Mina los miró seria.

— Hola bombón, ¿vienes a apoyar a tu amiga?- preguntó el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano. La rubia asintió.

— Amy participará en este competencia y estamos seguras de que ganará- dijo sonriendo — ¿Tú a quién vienes a apoyar? o es que acaso solo quieres ver las piernas de las chicas? -

Seiya rió y negó.

— Claro que no bombón, ¿por quién me tomas? solo vine a apoyar a mi amiga Mich- contestó guiñando un ojo. Serena sonrió de lado.

Como se esperaba las chicas que ganaron fueron Amy y otra alumna del instituto Mugen ganaron esa competencia, luego de ellos se llevó a cabo la competencia de los chicos a 200 metros nado libre. El Mugen estaba arrasando con los primeros lugares y ahora le tocaba el turno a Michiru la representante femenil para la competencia a nado libre.

— ¡Vamos Mich!

— ¡Tú puedes!

— ¡Eres la mejor!

Tanto Seiya como, Rei, Esmeralda y Rubeus, gritaban apoyando a la aguamarina. La chica desde la alberca los saludo, mientras Diamante quien, había competido en nado libre varonil se acercaba a ella.

— No necesitas suerte Michiru, tú eres la mejor- dijo el chico sonriendo con galantería.

— Gracias- contestó la chica, pronto se posicionó en su lugar de partida. Volteó hacía las gradas. Se acomodó el gorro y volvió a voltear. ¿Acaso Haruka no planeaba llegar?

.

— ¿Por qué Mich voltea tanto?- preguntó Esmeralda.

— Haruka dijo que vendría- dijo Rei frunciendo el ceño y buscando también.

.

Michiru al no lograr visualizar al rubio, suspiró bajando la mirada. Empezó a hacer movimientos con sus manos, para calentar. Pronto dieron la señal para que se pusieran en posición y fue cuando los orbes azules de la aguamarina lograron ubicar al rubio, que estaba al pie de las gradas con una sonrisa viéndola directamente a los ojos. La chica sonrió y la carrera inició, Michiru se sumergió en el agua rápidamente y tomó de inmediato la delantera. Haruka veía fascinado a la chica, como se desplazaba en el agua con tanta gracia.

_No cabe duda que es una sirena..._

Y aquellos dotes que le fueron concedidos a Michiru, le hicieron fácil la competencia y le hicieron ganar. Seiya y los demás gritaron celebrando y bajaron para felicitar a la chica, así como también los alumnos del colegio. Haruka se fue acercando hasta donde estaba la aguamarina, trayendo detrás un gran ramo de rosas. Mientras Serena lo seguía con la mirada.

Rei y Esmeralda se habían abalanzado contra Michiru abrazándola. Lita y Amy se les unieron. Todos la felicitaban mientras Diamante trataba de darse paso en medio de todos. Pero la aguamarina no hizo caso a nada, tan solo mantenía la vista fija en los ojos esmeralda de Haruka, que se acercaba, las chicas y sus amigos le dieron paso, dejando a Diamante a un lado quien no estaba muy contento.

— Sabía que ganarías... Sirena- dijo el chico extendiendo el ramo de rosas hacia la aguamarina quien las tomó sonriendo un poco sonrojada. Ese era el momento, aun cuando hubiera espectadores, tenía que hacerlo.

— Michiru yo... - dijo el chico sonrojándose, la chica lo tomó de la mano y el rubio lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarla, se separaron un poco y sin más el rubio acercó su rostro al de la aguamarina, fundiendo sus labios en un tierno beso.

Todos los presentes 'gritaron' emocionados, todos excepto dos personas Diamante, y Serena quien veía desde las gradas aquella escena.

Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, no pudo evitar sentir al ver aquello, tristeza y dolor.

* * *

_AHAYOOO! a los años!_

_Una disculpa por demorarme tanto en publicar pero, estaba de vagaciones y joder que no he tenido tiempo de nada! más que de descansar je~_

_Aparte que la mitad de lo que era el capítulo se borró ._. No sé qué pasó pero el archivo estaba incompleto y bueno, me fue difícil al menos volver a escribir lo que se supone pasaría, joder o_ó_

_Como sea, espero les agrade el cap. Tsss ¿qué opinan? creen que así terminará? digo, los dos rubios ya aceptaron sus sentimientos pero sus malas decisiones los llevaron a hacer cosas que quizá no eran las apropiadas. No los culpen, el 'amor' juvenil así es, para Serena, Seiya es su primer amor y su primera decepción, lo quiere y a la vez lo detesta, pero a veces una es masoquista ¿no? y Haru, bueno Mich ha sido su amiga incondicional y siempre ha estado junto a ella, quien lo conoce como la palma de su mano. Es obvio que se enamorarían, de alguna forma. Y ahora, el flechazo, el conocido amor a primera vista, el que ocurre sin razón y de la nada y ese es el que será para Serena y Haruka. Aún hay cabos sueltos y cosas que tienen que ocurrir entre estos dos lindos rubios. Cosas en las que me estoy basando en hechos reales, enserio._

_En fin, espero comentarios y sugerencias! ya saben, críticas constructivas!_

_Me despido!_

_Saludos!_


End file.
